Everything Changes
by LrafaelxD
Summary: M/M, Slash, M-PREG. After bathing together Inuyasha and Miroku become lovers - behind the backs of the girls. What happens when Kagome and Sango find out? Will Inuyasha be ready to give Kagome up or will she become his mate? What happens when a certain wolf prince appears? Who will Inuyasha end up with Miroku or Koga?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a warm summer evening and while the sun went down, the darkness was slowly setting upon the forest. A small bonfire belonging to a group of travelers could be seen trough the thick of the trees.

Through the silence of the night everyone heard Sango screamed very loud "Pervert!" followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

After everyone heard Sango`s scream they all turn around to look at Miroku and notice a giant hand shape bruise on his right-cheek. Kagome, Shippo and Kirara started giggling while looking at the monk`s face. "That`s what you get for been a pervert, you dumbass!" Inuyasha said, dropping out of a tree and landing by the bonfire.

"Miroku, when will you learn? look don`t touch" Kagome said after standing up with Shippo on her left-shoulder. Miroku didn`t replied and putted an Awkward! look on his face, while rubbing the back of his head with his right-hand. Sango went to sit beside Kagome, while she was stirring the instantaneous soup on the pan above the bonfire.

After the travelers finished with their food they were stuffed, and they decided it was time to sleep. Sango slept beside Kagome, Shippo and Kirara while the monk slept beside Inuyasha.

* * *

The next morning Sango and Kagome were taking a bath while Kirara was taking a walk. Miroku was looking at Inuyasha and wondering what will he do if he went over and kissed him. With that little innocent thought in his mind he got up and started stretching "Don`t even think about it, Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Think about what?" Miroku asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"About spying on the girls while they're taking a bath. Sit back down" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay don`t want me to see Kagome naked?" Miroku asked teasingly to Inuyasha. Miroku was glad that Inuyasha couldn`t see the truth behind his question.

"No. I don't care if you see her naked. But I'm more worried about getting sit if you do" Inuyasha replied with an annoyance look on his face.

"Oh... But you love her, don't you?" Miroku asked with a strange voice note. Inuyasha looked down at the ground and after a couple of seconds of silence finally open his mouth to answer Miroku`s question.

"Love her? No. Like her? Maybe. But I'm sure that I don't love her" Inuyasha replied with a startled look on his face.

"Then you love Kikyo?" Miroku said after he reasoned.

"No. What is it with you humans and love?" Inuyasha said.

'Ah! he doesn`t love neither of them?' Miroku thought. "And demons don't love?" he asked curiously.

Inuyasha shrugged "It's hard to explain" he replied.

"Ok. But try anyway" Miroku insisted. Inuyasha took a very deep breath before opening his mouth again to speak.

"Demons have lovers and mates. But they are different. A male will find a female that he thinks that will produce strong offsprings with him. But demons are built to breed. When we mate the female will become pregnant there is no way to stop it. And so the demon will find other mates and if he is lucky he may even find a lover. The lovers will be by their side and be devoted to them. The mates are only for procreation and it is not uncommon for both lovers to have several mates. Almost like humans, 2 human lovers marry, and some humans hire geishas. Demons may have feelings for their mates, but the mates are only for when the demon wants offsprings" Inuyasha paused, wondering what else to say.

"But if there's no way to stop the female from becoming pregnant, then the lovers don't mate?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head "No. The lovers can mate all they want" he answered.

Miroku frowned, still confused "But don't they end up having children too?" he asked.

Inuyasha blushed "They can't, because..." he trailed off.

"Because what?" Miroku pressed.

Inuyasha shrugged "I'll go see if the girls are done, I could use a bath" he stood up and rushed off into the trees before Miroku could stop him.

Miroku frowned "Why wouldn't he tell me?" he whispered.

"You want to know?" asked an eager young voice. Miroku jumped in surprise and turned around. Shippo had been hidden in Kagome's sleeping bag and had woken up and crawled out.

"Sure kid, tell me" Miroku said. Shippo hopped over to him and sat down in front of him.

"I'm not sure why, they said I'd understand when I was older." Shippo began. "But mom was dad's mate and dad had a lover too, but they couldn't have kids"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I know that, but why not?" he pressed.

"Well I don't know. But when I grow up, I'll have a pretty kitsune girl as my mate, and a cute kitsune boy as my lover" Shippo said.

Miroku's eyes widened "You mean a girl as your lover right?" he asked sharply.

Shippo shook his head "No, demons boys always have boy lovers and girl mates. That's how it works"

"Uh... thank you Shippo" Miroku managed to say. Miroku heard Shippo yelled _Kagome_ and a couple of moments later Kagome and Sango appear. Miroku was closing and opening his mouth trying to regain his senses.

"What happen to you? you look like you`ve been hit by a bus" Kagome giggle.

"Ah, what's a bus?" Miroku asked, relieved that his senses were coming back. Kagome just laugh and started to look on her bag.

"Go take a bath" Sango said and then she started to look on Kagome`s bag too.

"And don't try to spy on us" Kagome said. When Miroku realized that Sango and Kagome had just towels wrap around their bodies, he though of something lecherous to say to them but he just said an _okay_. Miroku stood up and started to walk to the offspring to take a bath.

* * *

A/N: This is the first fic I've ever written and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Halfway to the offspring Miroku finally came out of his shock. He started to walk a little more faster while thinking about what Shippo had told him. When he was just a few feet away from the offspring he though if what Shippo said is true, then Inuyasha might like me!, and that though caused a huge smile on the monk's face. When he reached the offspring he saw all of Inuyasha's clothes laying on the ground and started to get dirty thoughts about Inuyasha and him. When Miroku was really close to the clearing he saw Inuyasha`s ears twitched as he got undressed and started to walk to the water.

When Miroku entered the water he had a huge smile on his face and that caused Inuyasha to ask him the reason of that smile. "Ah this smile? well is just that..." Miroku couldn't finished the sentence because he was ashamed that Inuyasha might rejected him.  
Inuyasha was very curious and started saying "What? what? tell me is just that what?" with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's just that did you know that humans sometimes prefer the company of the same gender?" Miroku asked with an angelic look on his face.

Inuyasha's face went from annoyed look to a surprised look, "Uh? what are you trying to say Miroku?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll go straight to the point is just that Shippo told me that demon boy have boy lovers, is that true?" he said with a worried look on it`s face, because he was worried that Inuyasha was going to reject him.

"Yes, but I didn't know that humans felt like that. So do you feel like that?" Inuyasha asked with a devilish look on his face.

"Yes and you Inuyasha? Do you feel like that too?" Miroku asked with a huge smile.

Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes" as he moved closer to Miroku.

Miroku was looking down but when he felt Inuyasha move closer to him he looked up and saw those golden eyes and said "I`m not as pervert as you think. I`ve never grabbed the person I like so that person doesn`t realize I like them, and everyone thinks that I like the person who I've grabbed"

Inuyasha came to a realization and said "But wait, you've never grabbed me or Shippo, why?"

"I would never grab Shippo cause he is just a child and you well... you is just that... I like you" Miroku said while blushing and looking innocently into Inuyasha`s golden eyes.

Inuyasha started blushing too and didn`t say anything he just moved closer to Miroku`s face and leaned down for a kiss. Of course that Miroku stiffen for a moment, and then he began to kiss him back. A moment later the 2 pulled back and started to look at each other. Inuyasha broke into a fanged grin and Miroku smiled too. A couple of seconds later they leaned back for another romantic kiss.

Lying on his back in the shallow waters, with Miroku straddling him, he started to trace down the long scar acrros Inuyasha`s chest "Close one" he whispered.

Inuyasha gave him a quick smile before grabing Miroku`s right-hand "It was worth it" he said and then he kissed Miroku`s hand. Inuyasha frowned as he traced down the slow healing scar that Naraku had left. They were starring at each other and after a couple of seconds they kissed again.

Moments after the kiss "Inuyasha!" came a yell. After hearing his name, his ears twitched and then he started moving to the more deeper water to wash his face with the water to try to make his blushing dissapear.

A couple of moments later Kagome emmerged from between the trees "Uh! there you are" she in a sarcastic tone. "Well get out of the water if we leave now then we could reach Kaede`s before before sunset"

"What? I can`t be nearby when your taking a bath and now you come to make me hurry up? what kind of chutzpah is this?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Wait what? No! this is totally different because when you your nearby is because you want to spy at us, I don`t want to spy at you or nothing of that kind of matter" Kagome accused him.

"Absolutely not, I..." Inuyasha said while standing up. But when he stood up his dick got expossed, and Kagome`s face filled with anger, embarrasment, disgust and fear as she saw Inuyasha`s half erect dick. When he realized what he had done, he quickly entered the water again. Kagome started to sit Inuyasha before running off back to Sango crying.

After Kagome left, Miroku slid into the deeper waters and went to his lover`s side. He had some bruise caused by all the sits Kagome had given him. He gave Miroku a quick kiss "She`s right we should go" he said.

"Okay, then lets go" Miroku smile and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. When Miroku was going to exit the water Inuyasha lightly pulled him back into a passionate kiss, before heading to where their clothes were.

When the boys finished getting dressed, Inuyasha's ears started to twitch "Miroku take Shippo and the girls to Kaede's now. I will meet up with you later" he said with a worried look on his face. Miroku did not argue with him, and went running to the girls who were getting ready to go.

Kagome and Sango didn't know what was happening but as soon as they heard some trees crouching Kirara transformed and Kagome was aiming in the direction the noise came from. A couple of seconds later they saw the cause of the noise, which was just Jinenji and his mother passing by.

When the young miko saw Jinenji she started to waved at him. He and his mother waved back and continued on their way. Kagome had a big smile on her face "Inuyasha! hurry up or we're gonna be late!" she whined. Inuyasha just started running and stopped when he reached Miroku's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The group was on the road that led directly to Kaede's village. Kagome and Sango were talking about how Kohaku is doing, when all of the sudden "Can we just take a lunch break? I'm exhausted" Kagome whined. Inuyasha didn't argue with her because he was hungry too, so they decided to please Kagome.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat together around Kagome's bag just eating and Inuyasha was under a tree and Miroku was behind Sango. Kagome told Sango to grab something from the bag and when she bent down to get the bag Miroku grabbed her ass, causing her scream very loud "Pervert!" and then she gave him a slap with a book that Kagome had on the bag.

Because of the slap Sango gave Miroku, he backed up and went to sit a little closer to Inuyasha. "Well Sango and I are taking Kirara and going on ahead, because we want to see Kohaku" Kagome said as she stood up with Sango. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"What you are going to leave me here, alone... with Miroku?" Inuyasha said taking a pause.

"Yeap. Well bye now, Oh... and you will be staying with Shippo too. It's just that Sango and I have girl stuff to talk about" Kagome said putting a fake smile on her face.

"Okay well Inuyasha and I will... talk about... boy stuff" Miroku said trying to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha looked at him with a devilish yet sexy look on his face, that expression on Inuyasha's face caused Shippo to get a little scared of him. Before any of the boys could say another word Kirara trotted over and transformed.

When the girls left, Miroku quickly stood up and seated beside Inuyasha. "Thank you for finishing what Inuyasha started Shippo" Miroku said putting a smile on his face.

"Nosy Brat!" Inuyasha said.

"Now Shippo if you could give us a little privacy it will be appreciated"

"You are lovers now?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Yeah, but don't tell any of the girls about this, okay?" Inuyasha replied while starting to blush. Shippo nodded and took off.

* * *

"So what do you want to do _lover_?" Inuyasha asked wrapping his arms around the monk's waist.

"Um... I think that I have a couple of good ideas" Miroku replied giving a quick kiss to Inuyasha, before running off into the forest.

"Hey... wait up" Inuyasha called running after Miroku. It's true that if he wanted, he could have caught up with the monk in no time thanks to his demon speed but he wanted to give Miroku a chance to run before he could catch him.

Miroku was running at his full speed trying his best to find a good hiding spot before Inuyasha could find him, but all of that was forgotten when he came upon a small river that had a beautiful view. Eventually he didn't realize that the hanyou from which he was trying to hide just had found him and was standing behind him.

"Got you" Inuyasha whispered into the monk's ear wrapping his arms around his waist and licking the side of his neck, earning a moan from him.

"What took you so long?" the monk teased turning around so that he could be looking into his lover's golden eyes. Inuyasha gave him a little small and leaned down to capture Miroku's lips in a kiss.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said breaking the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Take me" Miroku said trying not to sound needy but failing in the attempt. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock it had just been a couple of hours since they got together and now Miroku was asking him to _take him_, it didn't seem right for him, at least.

"Mi... Miroku are you sure? because if you are doing this for me, than you don't have to I can easily wait" Inuyasha said trying to convince his lover out of it.

"Inu-yasha please... I-I want you inside of me. Please I want to feel you inside of me. Please" the monk begged. Inuyasha didn't like the idea of having sex so recently since they just got together a couple of hours ago, but if that was what Miroku wanted then he was more than happy to please his lover.

"Okay then" he said leaning down to capture Miroku's lips in a kiss, which turned deeper and deeper since the monk let his lover slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring every single corner of his wet cavern with his tongue.

"Inuyasha" Miroku moaned into the kiss, which made Inuyasha smile breaking the kiss.

"Take your clothes off" Inuyasha commanded his voice sounding huskily, something that sent chills up Miroku's spine. Without complaining the monk said as asked and started quickly undressing, his clothes spread across the ground.

Miroku bit his lower lip in a sexy way watching as Inuyasha stripped out of his clothes, but he blushed when his eyes ended up in something rather... big. The hanyou smirked watching how Miroku swallow a lump, that appeared when he saw his full erect 10 inch dick.

"Are you happy with what you see?" he asked smirking.

"Impressed in fact" Miroku replied wrapping his arms around the hanyou's neck, moaning at the pleasure created by the friction of their erections touching.

Inuyasha leaned down to capture Miroku's lips in another kiss that turned more heated by the minute. "Ah..." the monk moaned into the kiss giving a chance to the hanyou to slip his tongue into his mouth to explore every one and single corner of it.

"Miroku" Inuyasha gasped as the monk started stroking him slowly at a teasing pace even, making him moan into the kiss this time giving said monk a chance to slip his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth to do some exploring of his own.

"Inuyasha take me please" the monk begged thrusting his hips up moaning at the friction made by their erections rubbing against each other.

"Okay" he giving him a quick kiss and lowering them to the ground. "Spread your legs" he comanded in a husky voice that sent shivers up the monk's back.

Miroku spreaded his legs as much as he could, obeying his lover's orders. Inuyasha licked his lips unconsciously taking in the sight in-front of him, he had a perfect view of Miroku's throbbing entrance. He was surprised when the monk took three fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them, Inuyasha nearly came just looking at Miroku sucking on his own fingers.

When Miroku took his fingers out of his mouth, they were fully coated with saliva and he lowered his hand into his entrance gasping as he brushed it over it. Inuyasha stared at Miroku in awe as the monk prepared himself, moaning with already two fingers inside of him.

Looking over at Inuyasha, who looked like he would die if he didn't take him soon, Miroku took out his fingers. "I'm prepared enough Inuyasha, please take me" he said nodding assuring his lover that he was well prepared.

"Okay love" he said positioning himself between the monk's legs, rubbing the head of his dick with his entrance teasing the monk, who got tired of the teasing and thrusted against the dick making go deep inside of him. "Fuck!" Inuyasha moaned loving how warm and tight his lover was.

"Inuyasha move" he indicated, giving another little thrust up making the hanyou's dick go deeper inside of him.

Inuyasha nodded and started moving at a slow pace, increasing his speed hearing how he his lover moaned in pleasure. "Inuyasha... Faster. Harder" Miroku panted thrusting against the said hanyou, making him go deeper.

The hanyou nodded and pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in making his lover moan his name loudly as he had hit his prostate. "Inuyasha... There, again... hit that again" he moaned.

Inuyasha pulled out again only leaving inside the head and thrusting back inside harder this time. "Faster" Miroku moaned as his prostate was hit once again. Inuyasha smirk and started thrusting into the monk harder and at inhuman speed hitting his prostate non-stop with every single one of his thrusts. The monk's moans grew louder and louder as he felt his climax fast approaching.

"Inuyasha... I'm going to..." he warned. The hanyou smirked and started stroking the monk's twitching dick already covered with pre-cum at time with his thrusts, sensing that he was close too, he started stroking him faster. "Inuyasha!" he cried coming into Inuyasha's hand.

"Miroku" the hanyou moaned as the muscles around him clenched making him come deep inside of the monk. He thrusted a couple of more times before pulling out completely. Laying himself on the ground besides his lover, bringing him closer to him and wrapping his arms around him, his conscious fading as he soon gave up and dark succumbed him into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later the couple woke up and decided to wash up in the small river beside them, before getting dressed and heading to Kaede's village.

* * *

When the couple was getting dress "Inuyasha" someone yelled making them look up only to find Shippo, who was about to fall from one of the higher branches of the tree above them.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo while he was falling but as he took Shippo he heard "Hey! stupid mutt, where's Kagome...?" Koga yell. Inuyasha wasn't fully dressed yet and neither did Miroku.

As Koga spun in from behind a couple of trees, "I thought I smelled her..." he paused as he looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. He put a weird look on his face and then he took a sniff at Inuyasha and Miroku, and his look went from weird to surprised. "You and Him" he said pointing to Miroku. "And Kagome knows about this?" Koga asked with a not so surprised look.

"No, well at least not yet" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Okay. Then if she finds out and she doesn't want you, tell her that I'll gladly take her as my mate. okay?" Koga said with a smile, before taking off again.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and then he put a worried look on his face. "Don't worry about that my love, I'm sure that Kagome won't become his mate" Miroku said trying to cheer Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a quick grin before saying "You're right I won't worry" and then they both share a passionate kiss that lasted until both of them were breathless.

Inuyasha was running to Kaede's village with his love on his back and he felt like he was on heaven, except for the little kitsune boy on his left-shoulder. They arrived at Kaede's house in less than 10 minutes, when they enter to the house nobody was there. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? That was the first time I've ever written a lemon scene. Was it good?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4:

While waiting for the arrival of Sango and Kaede, Miroku gave a back message to Inuyasha. After the message Inuyasha had fallen asleep next to Miroku. Miroku was awake when Sango and Kaede arrived with some herbs and spices. "Go to sleep Miroku" Sango said as she entered the room. Miroku nodded and went to sleep on the opposite side of where Inuyasha was sleeping.

* * *

The next morning Miroku opened his eyes and yawned. He started to look around the room has he saw Kaede making breakfast and Sango sweeping the floor. Miroku raised his eye brow has he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the room. "Kaede sent him to get some water" Shippo said as he noticed Miroku's reaction to Inuyasha's disappearance. Miroku nodded and started stretching.

"Sango can you get the herb crusher from under the table, please?" Kaede asked. Sango leaned the broom against the wall and headed over to the table. The table was right next to Miroku and as she bent down to get the herb crusher for Kaede, Miroku made his usual move.

"Thank you for the water Inuyasha" Kaede said quickly as she saw him enter the room. Inuyasha walked in and handed the bucket to Kaede.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she felt Miroku touch her ass. Miroku braced himself for the slap that he was about to receive from Sango, but it never came. Miroku put a worried look on his face as he saw Sango walk towards the broom.

"Oh no, she is going to kill him" Shippo whispered to Kaede.

"He deserves it for being so blatant with her" Kaede whispered to Shippo. While Shippo and Kaede were whispering Inuyasha was watching the show that Miroku and Sango were doing.

Sango walked to the broom, while Miroku tried to escape the house. "Don't move!" Sango yelled as she looked to Miroku with anger in her eyes.

Miroku flinched as he saw Sango's face "Please don't kill me, please Sango have mercy on me. Please!" he said almost crying.

Sango didn't replied and just kept walking to where he was. Miroku tried to cover his head when he saw Sango raising the broom, Miroku shivered as he felt the broom landing on his head. "That's what you get for touching my ass when I'm on a bad mood" Sango said with an angry look on the face.

"Uh... Sango breakfast is ready, do you want some?" Shippo asked nicely.

"No, thank you I lost my appetite" she replied looking at Miroku, who was sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Oh well more for us!" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone looking at Sango, who was still mad for what Miroku did.

After Inuyasha's comment, Sango took a deep breath and exited the house. "Should I go after her?" Inuyasha asked as he look around the room.

"I suppose" Kaede said as she stood up and went to grab a bag "Well I better get going I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'm going to visit an old friend that lives in another region" Kaede said as she went out the door.

A couple of minutes later after Kaede left and Inuyasha followed Sango's scent which leaded him to the lake not far from the forest he was once imprisoned in. When he reached Sango she was sitting in a rock cross-legged.

"Why are you mad?" Inuyasha said getting straight to the point.

"Inuyasha you wouldn't understand because is girl stuff" she said with a sad look on the face.

"I wouldn't understand or you don't want to tell me?" he said teasing her.

"Either way you wouldn't be able t help me" she said standing up "I'll just wait until Kagome gets back"

"Sango! Be honest are you mad of Miroku?" he asked and she nodded in approval.

"I'm mad at him, but is not actually of him. I'm mad of myself because I'm in..." she took a deep breath "What I'm trying to say is just that I love him and he doesn't love me" she started crying on Inuyasha's left-shoulder.

"Sango don't cry. You should tell him, how you feel about him" he said hugging her and she nodded in approval. "Do you want to talk to him now? I can go get him if you want?" he asked with a small smile and she nodded in approval.

"Yeah okay but just give me 10 minutes alone to think how to tell him. Ok?" she said in an insecure tone. Inuyasha nodded in approval and started running to Kaede's house.

When Inuyasha arrived at the house, he saw Miroku sitting around the fire with Shippo sleeping on his lap. Shippo woke up when he felt Inuyasha's presence in the room.

"Does she knows about you two?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"No. But I have to tell her" Inuyasha replied. Miroku flinched when he heard Inuyasha's answer.

"But why are you going to tell her first?" Miroku asked to Inuyasha.

"I have to tell her because she is in love with you" Inuyasha screamed to Miroku. Miroku's jaw drop and he took several deep breaths. "That's why I have to tell Sango before telling Kagome" Inuyasha said before giving a quick kiss to Miroku.

"Okay, then Sango is going to know before Kagome. But I'll be the one to tell her that, because if she's in love with me and the best way to make her understand is if I tell her" Miroku explained with a worried look.

"Well then is time, go tell Sango" Inuyasha said before giving another kiss to Miroku. Miroku smiled and went out the door.

* * *

A/N: This should be interesting. Let's see how this little guys decide to play out that scene - the story is writting itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Are you sure that you can survive Sango's rage?" Shippo asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Ah... Ah... Do you really think she'll be that mad?" he asked with a worried look.

"What if she wants to kill you when she gets back? Inuyasha if I were you, I would be planning my funeral" Shippo said teasing Inuyasha, who had a worried look. Shippo smiled as he stare at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha didn't reply and kept staring at the fire. Shippo was bored, so Kirara and him went out to play.

Meanwhile Miroku was on his way to where Sango was. Sango was very excited because she had united all the courage she needed to tell Miroku how she felt about him.

"Miroku you came!" Sango said with a smile.

"Sango! I'm sorry if you're still mad for what happened this morning, I promise you I will not do it again" Miroku said in a serious tone.

"Miroku! I have to tell you something very important" she said holding his hand between hers.

"Miroku I... I love you!" she said as her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Sango, I'm sorry but I have to tell you the truth" he paused and took a deep breath. "Sango I'm in love with Inuyasha!" Sango was speechless and her eyes were filled with amazement. Miroku was waiting for her reaction to be aggressive, but that didn't happen.

"I thought that you liked me or even that you could love me, because you're always grabbing or flirting with me, I never imagine that it was just a game to you" she said frustrated and burst into tears.

"No, Sango! it was never a game, If I had known what you thought, I would never have done it" he said hugging her. Sango wiped her tears away.

"Then why?" she asked.

"By pretending that I'm a lecher, people always have accepted me" he looked at Sango "I thought that Inuyasha would kill me if I so much as looked at Kagome, and that is the reason why I went after you. I'm sorry, I had no idea" he said looking at the landscape.

"I understand" Sango said softly as she stood. "We better get going, Inuyasha is gonna be worried" Miroku grabbed her arm as she moved away.

"I'm afraid that I can't love you the way I love him, but I will always love you like a sister" Miroku said. Sango turned and saw Miroku's sincere smile

"Houshi" she said, and threw herself into his arms softly crying.

"Call me Miroku" he whispered, hugging her gently. "But I am a monk and you may cry on me as long as you need to" he added, and she started crying again. "And perhaps, a conversation when you finish crying". When Sango was a little more calmed they went back to the house.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha snarled as Miroku and Sango returned, nearly an hour later.

Wordlessly, Sango picked up Hiraikotsu "Inuyasha!" she screamed and raced at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at the deadly boomerang that was stopped an inch away from his face.

Lowering the Hiraikotsu, "If you ever break Miroku's heart, Inuyasha I swear I'll kill you" she swear looking Inuyasha dead in the eye. Miroku blushed and Inuyasha flinched and nodded in approval. After the Hiraikotsu was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room, Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I think she took it pretty well, don't you think Inuyasha?" Shippo said laughing of Inuyasha, who was more scared of Sango than of Kagome.

"Go Away" Inuyasha said in annoyance to Shippo's comment. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, who sends him flying out of the room with a kick and that action made laugh everyone on the room.

Sango was sitting with Kirara on her lap, on the opposite wall of where the couple was sitting. "You should tell Kagome before she finds out" Sango said to Inuyasha and continued. "She'll sit you so hard..." she paused and everyone started laughing.

"I know I have to tell her but at least I have like another 3 days before she comes back, right?" he asked, not so sure of wanting to know the answer.

"My love, she'll be here tomorrow" Miroku said giving him a small grin. Inuyasha went into shock as he repeated Miroku's words in his mind. Miroku looked at him curiously and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Some hanyous and some humans" Shippo said, as he looked at Miroku and Inuyasha who were blushing. The group started laughing at Shippo's comment.

* * *

Later Sango took Shippo out for a walk around the forest, to give Inuyasha and Miroku some privacy. While Sango and Shippo were at the forest Shippo found a large stick that looked a lot like a boomerang and he asked Sango if she could teach him how to use it.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and MIroku were at the house talking about what happened at the lake with Sango. After Miroku what happened at the lake to Inuyasha, they shared a romantic kiss that lasted until they both were without air. "I love you Inuyasha" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha's golden eyes with amaze. Inuyasha nodded and gave him a hug, followed by a make-out session, of which they both pulled away when they were breathless.

* * *

Half an hour later Sango and Shippo returned, "We're here!" Sango yelled in case that Inuyasha and Miroku were in a bad position.

"Come in!" Miroku yelled back. and when she entered the room she saw Inuyasha on top of MIroku covered with a blanket. Sango gasp, as she went into shock. Miroku and Inuyasha started laughing as they saw Sango's face.

Miroku and Inuyasha were pulling a prank on Sango, and when she noticed that she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and yelled "You bastards! You almost gave me a heart attack" as she was swinging the deadly boomerang at them. Miroku was hiding behind Inuyasha, who was trying to dodge Sango's attacks with Tessaiga.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, Inuyasha and Miroku were very scared as they saw the deadly boomerang stopped an inch away from their faces. "Don't you ever play a prank like that on me. Are we clear? because you bastards almost gave me a heart attack!" she said taking several deep breaths, because they were still in shock they nodded in approval to Sango.

"I'm starving. Sango, can you please make dinner?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked at the same time. They turned to look at each other with devilish smiles on their faces.

"Ok! I'll make dinner but you are going to have to bring me the ingredients. Ok?" she said in a serious tone and everyone nodded in approval. "Ok! Inuyasha, bring me some water" and as Inuyasha went out the door, "Miroku bring me the herb crusher from under the table" she said, and he nodded.

Miroku grabbed the herb crusher and handed to Sango, who was still waiting for the water that Inuyasha had to bring. "Ugh! Miroku go check on Inuyasha please, and tell him to hurry up" she said and Miroku nodded as he ran out the door.

When Miroku was going to exit the house Inuyasha entered, with 5 huge fishes hanging on his left-hand. "Finally, the water has arrived" Sango said, standing up to get the bucket of water.

"Sango! where do I put this?" Inuyasha asked as he show off the huge fishes on his hand.

"Put it on that bucket, I'll cook it later" she said without looking at Inuyasha, she continued

"Inuyasha after dinner I'm going to take a shower, Ok!" Inuyasha nodded and went out to wash his hands with Miroku.

35 minutes later dinner was served, and Miroku was the first one to take a bite. "Sango this food is..." he paused and everyone looked at him "Sango this food is exquisite, I didn't know that you knew how to cook!" he said full of marvel.

"Thank You, Miroku" Sango smiled at him.

When the group finished eating they were stuffed, and Sango went to take a bath with Shippo since Kagome wasn't available. Miroku was admiring his right-hand while he was leaned against Inuyasha, who had his arms around him. The couple fell asleep in that position, and when Sango arrived she woke them up and sent them to take a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6:

While on their way to the lake Inuyasha stiffened and took a sniff "Oh... what now?" he said looking at a tornado that was approaching.

"It's that Koga?" Miroku asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes" Inuyasha snapped.

"Dog, Where's Kagome?" Koga said.

"At her time. Why you ask?" Inuyasha replied in a serious tone.

"Nothing just wolf stuff, you wouldn't understand it. But what I'm only gonna say is that tonight is a full moon" he said looking at Miroku up and down. When Inuyasha noticed what Koga was trying to say, he smacked Koga in the back of the head.

"Koga you're a pervert, get away from him, he is mine" Inuyasha growled as Koga was holding Miroku's hand between his. Miroku blushed, as he heard Inuyasha defend him. Inuyasha pushed Koga away form Miroku and pulled out Tessaiga, the wolf's eyes widened as he looked at Tessaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu" Inuyasha yelled and made Razor Wind, Koga barely dodged Inuyasha's attack. Koga catching his breath went running at Inuyasha who made the Razor Wind again and he managed to dodged one more time.

Sango went out of the house with Hiraikotsu because she heard the noise that Inuyasha was making, "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled and the deadly boomerang hit Inuyasha and Koga who were sent flying into opposite sites of the field.

"Thank you Sango" Miroku said. He went into Inuyasha's side, before checking up on Koga, who was laying on the ground beside Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha woke up he noticed that he wasn't on the lake and as the sun rays penetrate throughout the window he noticed that he had been knocked out last night. When he was about to move he felt someone's arms around him and when he slowly turned around he saw Miroku, who spent the whole night right by his side. "Inuyasha, you're awake" Miroku said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Inuyasha said lightly smiling.

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep well last night because I was worried about you" Miroku yawned.

Inuyasha saw Koga laying on the floor next to him "Is he dead?" he asked to Miroku.

"No, but he got hit on the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu" Miroku replied smiling at Inuyasha, he continued "We should go take a bath before Sango gets back from her visit to her village" Inuyasha nodded in approval "But are we going to do with that?" he asked pointing at Koga, who still haven't awaken.

"My love, leave him there he will be fine" Miroku said as he dragged Inuyasha out of the room.  
While on their way to the lake Inuyasha started to remember what happened last night in there. "I loved the way you defended me last night Inuyasha, and thank you" Miroku said as he went to kiss Inuyasha.

"You're welcome!, you are with me now and I won't let anyone hurt you, although I can't protect you from Kagome and Sango" Inuyasha said, giving a quick kiss to Miroku.

"My love, I don't want to push you or anything but Kagome is coming today. What are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Shit!" Inuyasha paused. "I forgot about her. Well I guess that tonight would be the best chance to tell her" he said with confidence on himself.

"Ok!" Miroku said as he started to undress. Inuyasha roared lightly when he saw Miroku's naked body enter the water. Inuyasha grinned and started to undress too. When Inuyasha finished undressing, he ran into the water to kiss Miroku, who was staring at his eyes full of wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku's eyes.

"Nothing! Is just that you have the most adorable eyes that I have ever seen" Miroku replied lightly rubbing Inuyasha's right-cheek, Inuyasha grinned and they both shared a romantic kiss. "Inuyasha where did you learn to kiss like this?" Miroku asked trying to catch his breath.

"It's Natural!" Inuyasha said with a fanged grin.

"Hey mutt, when is Kagome coming back?" Koga said as he walked closer to the lake.

"Go away, Koga!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.

"Miroku I'm sorry about what happened last night!" Koga apologized as he turned and went into Kaede's house.

* * *

10 minutes later after Koga left, the boys finished with their bath and headed to the house. "What are we going to eat for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll make something, my love!" Miroku said kissing him lightly, Inuyasha nodded in approval.

* * *

Later breakfast was done, and the 3 of them ate. When they finished, "When are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Inuyasha his hurt, he'll stay here until he recovers" Miroku said sternly, looking at Inuyasha straight in the eye, Inuyasha nodded terryfied and went to hug him. Koga was resting on the corner of the room. The boys had a romantic kiss that lasted until the both of them were breathless.

While the couple was trying to regain control over their breathing Sango arrived from her trip with Shippo. "Is he still out?" Sango asked looking at Koga.

"No his sleeping" Miroku answered, resting his head on the hanyou's left-shoulder. Inuyasha kissed the monk's forehead.

"So have you planned on how to tell Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked staring at the couple. Inuyasha shook his head and wrapped his arms around Miroku. "Remmember the sooner the better, Inuyasha" Sango said and he nodded in approval.

Minutes later, Kaede arrived and greeted everyone as she entered the room, everyone waved back at her. "What happened to him?" Kaede said as she pointed at Koga, who was still sleeping. "Hiraikotsu!" Shippo said, and everybody in the room laughed except Kaede, who didn't knew what was happening.

Later in the afternoon Kaede left the house to take care of her chores, and Sango was still teaching Shippo how to use a boomerang with the stick that he had found in the forest a couple of days before. Miroku was leaned against Inuyasha, who had his arms around him. Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened and took a sniff, "Shit" he whispered as he looked over to where Koga was. "Is there something wrong?" Miroku asked turning to face Inuyasha, who shook and kissed the monk's forehead.

"Stupid Mutt, where's Kagome?" Koga said sitting up.

"She's not coming until sundown" Miroku said rubbing Inuyasha's cheek with his right-hand, Inuyasha roared angrily.

"Thanks Miroku! I'll come back in the night" Koga said with a smile. Miroku nodded turning around to hug Inuyasha, who was seeing red.

After Koga left the house, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and standing up "We're going out" he said with a tone that indicated that he still was angry, everyone nodded in approval as they saw the couple exit the room.

"Can you tell me where are we going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, making Inuyasha turn around.

"Can't you just walk with me?" Inuyasha replied in a low tone, indicating that he was frustrated. Miroku didn't say a thing, he just nodded and went to walk beside Inuyasha. The couple was holding hands while walking into the forest.

They kept walking and walking for over an hour when Miroku fell on his knees to the ground. "Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted and went running to the monk's side "Get on!, I'm taking you back to Kaede's" he commanded.

Miroku didn't have any forces to say anything so he just gave him a weak grin. Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, until he arrived at the village. He kept running towards Kaede's house, he could smell that Kagome was inside, so he didn't wanted to enter "To hell with this!" he said in a low tone but sternly. Miroku tried to open his eyes but couldn't so he tried to grin at Inuyasha, but either couldn't. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears as he had a *flashback of Kikyo's death* which frustrated him even more. He has no idea of what happened to his lover and that sent him on edge.

"Kaede! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled trying to find help. Everyone was outside, within seconds, all in shock from the fainted monk in Inuyasha's arms. Sango fell on her knees as she looked at the monk's body, that was on Inuyasha's hands.

"What happened?" Everyone was yelling, trying to get closer to Inuyasha, but he didn't let anyone touch Miroku's body. Sango crying stood up and went in-front of Inuyasha, who was still crying, afraid that what happened to Kikyo could happen to Miroku. Sango slapped him several times making him control himself.

When Inuyasha was a little more calmed "Now Inuyasha tell me what happened?" Sango said rabid.  
Inuyasha didn't say anything because he really didn't knew what had happened to Miroku, "I don't know!" those words escaped from his mouth. "I don't know what happened" Inuyasha repeated frustrated of himself, and was thinking about how foolish he was to take Miroku out for a walk that lasted that long.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she left Koga's side and went running to Inuyasha's side.

"I'm okay" Inuyasha replied in a weak tone, as he look over to where Koga was.

"Kagome, ask Jinenji for some medical herbs, Please!" Sango asked as her tears dropped on the monk's face. Kagome nodded in approval and headed to where Kirara was.

As Kirara trotted over and transform "Kagome!" a familiar voice yelled, Kagome turned around and saw Shippo running towards her. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and she hopped on Kirara. When they could see Jinenji's house Shippo jumped off of Kirara and went running towards the house screaming "Jinenji!"

Jinenji's mother came out of the house "Sorry, he is not here" Shippo's eyes widened as his eyes filled with tears.

Kagome went running to the old lady asking for her help, the lady didn't know what to do so she just gave her a couple of branches of different medical plants and told her to mixed the plants and gave them to him. Kagome thanked the lady and hopped on Kirara. After that, Kagome left for Kaede's village.

* * *

A/N: First off I have no idea what happened to Miroku. What happened in this chapter took me by surprised because this wasn't how it was suppose to be. Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7:

While Kagome was on her way to the village...

"Miroku? Please wake up, please!" Inuyasha said holding the monk's body in his arms.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said in a very weak tone, trying to move his right-arm, but he didn't have any luck.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time, they look at each other and then they heard Miroku cough. "Miroku" they shouted again, but he just gave them a weak grin.

Kaede sent one of the villagers to get some water, which he brought in record time since it was an emergency. Neither Sango or Inuyasha left Miroku's side as he rested his head on Inuyasha's lap.

'Damn It! Kagome still hasn't arrived with the herbs. If that stupid girl doesn't arrive quickly I will kill her, with my own hands' Inuyasha was saying in his mind because Kagome still didn't arrive with the herbs. With all the attention set on Miroku, Koga felt abandoned and went to sit beside Inuyasha trying to get some attention, but that didn't work either.

"Hey, Stupid Mutt, what happened to him?" Koga asked looking at Miroku's body.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled rabid, turning his head to look at Koga with a killer look on his face. When Koga saw Inuyasha's face he got scared of him and went crawling to the corner at the wall behind him.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kagome yelled as she entered the room running with all the herbs in her arms. Shippo and Kirara entered the room after her, looking very tired. Kagome gave the herbs to Kaede who quickly started to mixed them in a bowl, when she was done with the mixed she handed it over to Sango who made Miroku drink it.

After Miroku drank the mixed, he started shaking and sweating. Inuyasha got a worried look and Koga went to comfort Kagome, who didn't understand why did Inuyasha cared so much for the monk's health. Kaede made Shippo bring a fresh bucket of water for Miroku, who kept sweating. Inuyasha was very worried and started to shake his right-leg, Sango tried to calmed him down, but didn't have any luck.

Miroku started coughing, and Inuyasha helped him sit up, Miroku continued coughing and all of a sudden he vomited, a green liquid that stank like rotten eggs. The stench from the green liquid made Inuyasha nauseous, which caused him to faint. Koga had to drag Inuyasha out of the room, so that he could breathe fresh air. Kagome left the room after Inuyasha, who was leaned against the outside wall of the house, trying to control his breathing.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stood next to him. Inuyasha nodded trying to control his breathing.

"Kagome!" someone yelled from the inside of the house. Inuyasha and Kagome went running to the house, and when they entered, they saw Miroku leaned against the wall with all of his clothes covered in the green liquid, that he had vomited early.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, and when he started to walk to him he noticed that Miroku's shadow wasn't human, so he backed up a little.

"Inuyasha, that's not Miroku!" Kagome yelled from the other side of the room. Inuyasha nodded like he already knew that. "Inuyasha look at his shadow" she yelled, and Miroku opened his eyes, that were without any expression, like if he was in some kind of trance.

Everyone exited the house, Inuyasha was leaned against the outside wall holding his head with his hands frustrated. Koga was with Kagome, who was trying to figure out a way to make Miroku react.

"Kagome come with me, and bring your bow and arrows" Inuyasha said sternly as he stood up.

"What are you planning on doing, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, blocking Inuyasha's way to the house. Inuyasha lightly pushed Sango out-of-the-way.

With his path to the house free, Inuyasha told Kagome, to shoot at Miroku, as soon as she sees him. Kagome nodded in approval, not so sure of what Inuyasha had asked her to do.

When the both entered the room, they saw Miroku sitting in the middle of the room crossed-legged. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the giant shadow placed behind Miroku. "There!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he pointed at the shadow on the wall.

Kagome aimed at the wall and shot at it. As the sacred arrow touched the wall the giant shadow, turned into an evil demon fox spirit that tried to escaped the house.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she destroyed the demon's spirit with her Hiraikotsu.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha said hugging her.

After the demon spirit was vanquished, Miroku's eyes returned to normal. Inuyasha went to hug Kagome, but she just jumped to him and crossed her legs around his waist.

"Uh! Kagome what are you going?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Just shut up!" she replied and kissed him. Inuyasha stiffened a little but then he started kissing her back and soon he started to lick Kagome's bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which she granted without hesitating. Then the both of them had a romantic kiss, which was interrupted by Miroku's cough.

Inuyasha left Kagome's side, and went running to where Miroku was. Kagome had a confused look on her face, because of what Inuyasha did. Sango who was beside Miroku, left the monk's side and dragged Kagome out of the room with the excuse that she had to get some fresh water.

"I'm sorry, Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, who had his eyes filled with tears. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry you had to see that" the hanyou begged the monk. Miroku didn't reply, he just turned around but Inuyasha knew that he was crying because he could smell the salted water pouring out of his eyes. "Miroku, can you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha said, kissing Miroku's right-cheek.

Miroku stiffened and busted into tears again. Miroku continued crying as he watched Inuyasha's shadow leave the room. Kagome went running to Inuyasha's side, worried about him, because she saw Inuyasha's eyes teary. When Inuyasha took a sniff at the air, and he smelled Kagome, he started to run into the forest. Kagome couldn't keep on with him, so she told Koga to follow him.

While Koga follows Inuyasha, through the thick of the woods. Sango is trying to comfort Miroku, because he ws crying his eyes out, since Inuyasha left. Kagome was outside holding her head with hands, while she was wondering the reason why, Inuyasha ran off into the forest and that Miroku is in depression.

"Miroku! please stop crying, you're gonna make me cry too" Sango said, as she brushed her tears off of her face. Miroku softly nodded in approval, and gave Sango a hug.

While hugging Sango "Sango thank you for always being there when I need someone, and that's why I do not consider you as a friend, but I consider you as a sister" Miroku whispered into her ear. Sango stiffened and started crying, on Miroku's right-shoulder.

"Houshi" Sango said in a low voice while giving a light squeeze to Miroku. Miroku stiffened a little, and grinned at her.

Miroku and Sango were hugging for about 20 more minutes. Mean while, Koga finally catched up to Inuyasha, who had his eyes filled with blood shots that indicated that he spent all the run crying.  
"Inuyasha what the fuck happened to you back there?" Koga asked trying to control his breathing, after the run that Inuyasha had caused.

"I... I don't know" Inuyasha said frustrated as he dropped to the ground. Inuyasha held his head between his hands, trying to analyze what was going on.

"Inuyasha what's going on? Kagome is really worried about you, and Miroku is really hurted by what you did to him. And you say that you don't know what's going on.*pfft* You really are stupid!" Koga paused looking at Inuyasha "Why do you make him suffer like that?. You know he really loves you, right?. But the question is, do you love him, like he loves you?" Koga asked, very curious to know the answer.

"That's the problem, I love him but I still love Kagome..." Inuyasha paused, and looked at Koga with an embarrassed look. "The truth is that I love them both". Koga's mouth fell open.

"What? How can you love them both? You have to choose, Inuyasha!" Koga said a little more louder.

"I know that eventually I have to choose!" Inuyasha said, staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha! what are you going to do now, will you go comfort Miroku or will you go to Kagome's side?" Koga asked, in a serious tone.

"Don't bother me anymore, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted. Koga and Inuyasha kept staring at each other for over 5 minutes. When all of a sudden "You're absolutely right. I have to choose, but not until Kagome knows the truth" Inuyasha said, as he stood up and pushed Koga out of his way.

"Hey! where are you going?" Koga yelled as he started to chase Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha!" he yelled again but Inuyasha ignored him and kept running. "Ugh! Stupid mutt" Koga snarled, as he kept on running towards Inuyasha's direction.

"Osuwari" Koga heard a familiar voice yell. Koga went running to where the noise came from and when he reached the place he saw Inuyasha on the ground and Kagome beside him.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked as he went to her side.

"Yeah!" Kagome said with a smile "and by the way!, Thank You! for bring Inuyasha back". Koga nodded and went inside Kaede's house, where he saw Miroku wrapped around Sango's arms crying.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" Koga asked softly. Miroku nodded and lay down on Sango's lap. Because Sango was nervous for Miroku, she started playing with his hair.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm shocked at what Kagome did to Inuyasha. She's so a whore. Anyway liked it? Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Koga and Sango were trying to comfort Miroku, who was worried that his relationship with Inuyasha could end, because of Kagome. Kaede had to left the village for a couple of days, because there was a village that was a couple of days away, was being attacked by demons. Inuyasha took Kagome out for a walk with the excuse that he wanted to take some fresh air, but his real intentions were to tell Kagome the truth about his relationship with Miroku.

"Miroku, everything is going to be fine. Inuyasha is gonna come back" Sango said, taking a paused 'I hope!' she snarled in her mind, rubbing the monk's back.

"Miroku stop crying. Inuyasha loves you, but he needs some time to think. Remember he needs to tell Kagome too" Koga said trying to cheer up Miroku's mood, but it didn't work. Miroku was crying on Sango's lap, who was furious of Inuyasha for what he had done.

* * *

Mean while in the forest...

Inuyasha was planning on a way of breaking the news to Kagome, but all that he could think of was Miroku.

"Kagome I think we should return. It's getting late and you should get some sleep" Inuyasha said, trying to get Kagome back to the house, so that he could just see Miroku.

"You're right, plus I'm worried about Miroku. Let's Go" Kagome said, jumping into Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha started running as fast as he could to the house.

* * *

10 minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the house. Miroku had bags under his eyes, which were a sign that he hadn't rested in a while. Miroku tried to cover his eyes, when he saw Inuyasha, because he didn't wanted him to see the bags he had under them.

"Inuyasha! did you?" Sango said with curiosity, looking over to Kagome, who was with Koga. Inuyasha nodded *_no_* and went to sit beside Miroku, who had his back facing him.

"Miroku, I already saw them, don't try to hide them" Inuyasha said rubbing Miroku's back. Kagome wasn't in the room, so he didn't have to keep up with the façade. Miroku stiffened at Inuyasha's touch, who looked at Sango.

"Inuyasha I need to talk with you" Sango said as she stood up. Inuyasha nodded in approval, but didn't want to leave Miroku alone.

"Sango, can we talk here? it's just that I don't want to leave Miroku alone" Inuyasha said, getting closer to Miroku's body. Sango nodded in approval and sat back down.

"So Inuyasha what are you going to do? Miroku is very hurt, because of what you did to him" Sango said with an angry tone. Inuyasha lowered his head ashamed of what happened with Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said in a barely hearable tone. "You don't have to apologize, I know that you still have feelings for Kagome..." Miroku started crying again.

Inuyasha hugged the monk, and turned him around. "Miroku look at me" Inuyasha commanded, when Miroku raised his face he saw Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. "Miroku I'm so sorry that you had to see what happened. I know that it was my fault, because I kissed her too, so the 2 of us are guilty" Inuyasha said, looking over to Sango. "Sango, what I'm going to do is to tell Kagome the whole truth, but Miroku is going to help me" Miroku stiffened and Sango's jaw dropped.

"How is he going to help you?" Sango asked, still in shock.

"Don't worry, you'll see" Inuyasha grinned.

"Inuyasha? are you serious?" Miroku asked, looking at him in the eyes, and Inuyasha nodded *_yes_*

Inuyasha brought the monk's body closer to his and kissed his forehead, while hugging him.

* * *

Koga was outside with Kagome who was very tired and sleepy. Inuyasha exited the house and went to where Koga was with Kagome. Kagome went running towards Inuyasha, when she saw him walking towards her. "Kagome, I'm going to take you to your house so that you can sleep and relax better" Inuyasha said as he carried her to the well.

After they jumped into the well, Koga went inside to check on Miroku, who was resting his head on Sango's lap, who had fallen asleep while sitting, leaned to the wall. Koga carried Sango, close to the bon fire, which was in the middle of the room. Koga lay her down beside the fire so that she wouldn't be cold. Since Inuyasha hadn't come back, Koga gave Miroku the choice of resting he's head on his lap. Miroku accepted Koga's offer, and rested his head on Koga's lap but not for much because Inuyasha arrived.

"Koga, what the hell?" Inuyasha said frenetic, as he saw Miroku resting on Koga's lap.

"Mutt relax, we weren't doing what you think. He is just resting his head" Koga said, annoyed of Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eye brow and went to sit beside Miroku. Miroku changed lap, and was now sleeping on Inuyasha's lap.

"So, who will you choose?" Koga asked Inuyasha, with his eyes closed.

"I don't know, because I want to have kids and Miroku can't give me that, but the problem is that I love him too much" Inuyasha said rubbing the monk's hair. Koga was surprised that Inuyasha actually answered him that question and didn't try to fight him.

"Well good luck!" Koga said, turning around to sleep. Inuyasha fell asleep with Miroku's head on his lap.

* * *

10 minutes had pass when Inuyasha was awaken by the sound of Miroku's voice, who was sleep-talking. Inuyasha tried to ignore what Miroku was saying, but couldn't because Miroku started crying.

"Miroku... Miroku wake up!" Inuyasha said, lightly shaking the monk's body. "Miroku" he called again, but since that didn't work he kissed him on the cheek. Miroku twitched a little when he felt Inuyasha's warm lips touch his skin. Miroku opened his eyes, in surprise, because he had fallen asleep on Koga's lap and woke up on Inuyasha's lap.

"Uh, Inuyasha what happened? why did you waked me up?" Miroku asked lin a weak tone, while rubbing his eyes.

"Miroku... you were sleep talking, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, sweetly rubbing the monk's left-cheek.

"Really? sleep talking, and what was I talking about?" Miroku asked worried that he had said something that didn't have to. Inuyasha didn't say anything of what he had heard, so Miroku retyped the question. 'Does he really feel that way about me?' Inuyasha asked himself in his mind.

"Miroku, what are you so worried about? are you hiding something from me?" Inuyasha asked with a clever look on his face. Miroku was feeling ashamed, so he started to stare at the floor.

"Inuyasha, the truth is that I was crying because I was afraid that you had chosen Kagome..." Miroku paused "I guess what I'm trying to say is just that, I know that you want to have kids and I obviously can't give them to you, so I guess the answer is simple, right?" he said starting to cry on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'Did he really just told me to choose Kagome over him?' Inuyasha asked himself, while trying to analyze the situation.

"Are you really saying that to me, Miroku?" Inuyasha said looking into Miroku's eyes, which were red from all the crying he had being doing. "Do you really think that I'm going to choose Kagome, over you, when she still doesn't know about us?" Inuyasha was holding Miroku's hands between his.

"Miroku, I know that you really love me, and believe me, I do too, but you don't trust me, do you?" he had tears in his eyes, at this point.

"Inuyasha please don't try to fool me, everyone knows that you have feeling for Kagome. And honestly that makes me a little jealous of her, because even do I have a relationship with you, you still think about her, and don't deny it!" Miroku said, going from a barely hearable tone to a shouting one. Inuyasha hung his head as a ashamed sign and didn't say anything to Miroku. "Inuyasha, who's it going to be?" Miroku asked, sternly. Inuyasha choked and raised his eyes so that they could meet Miroku's.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the room while they kept staring at each other, before Inuyasha opened his mouth on several occasions to say something but he never said anything. "Miroku, are you really going to make me choose between Kagome and you?" Inuyasha asked surprised, because he was expecting that the one who would make him choose between them, would be Kagome but he clearly was wrong.

"Yeah, Inuyasha I want you to end with this. So, who's it going to be, me or her?" Miroku said, with a harsh tone, that meant that he was angry.

"Miroku! please don't make me do this" Inuyasha begged, looking around the room, where he saw the half-awake wolf laying on the ground and at the unconscious monster slayer.

"Who's it going to be, Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled at him, obviously mad, because Inuyasha could end up with Kagome and not with him.

"Are you serious, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked very serious. Koga woken up, after hearing Miroku's scream.

"What's going on, between you 2?" Koga asked annoyed, looking at Inuyasha.

"Go to sleep, mangy wolf" Inuyasha shouted. "Miroku you can't make me, choose now. Kagome doesn't even know about us yet and still you want me to choose. When Kagome knows everything, then I'll assure you that I will be able to make my choice" Inuyasha said ignoring Koga, who was standing really pissed. Miroku nodded *_no_*, while staring at Inuyasha with a look that meant he was angry with him.

"What are you 2 fighting about?" Koga shouted, looking to Miroku, who looked like it was about to kill someone. "Miroku? was wrong?" Koga asked worried. Miroku just looked the other way, trying to ignore his question. "Stupid mutt, what did you do, now?" Koga asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Koga I need to talk with you outside. Now" Inuyasha commanded, not given him a choice, as he started to drag the poor wolf man out of the room. "Koga can you please take care of Miroku, for me? I'm going to Kagome's era, to tell her. Please Koga can you please take care of him?" Inuyasha begged Koga, feeling ashamed of what he was doing. Koga nodded in approval.

"Inuyasha, okay I'll take care of Miroku, while you are gone" Koga said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha nodded, and started running towards the bone-eaters well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9:

While going through the bone-eaters well Inuyasha was thinking of the best way of telling the news to Kagome, but he couldn't come up with a good plan, so he just decided to go with what his gut told him. When he arrived at Kagome's era, he hurried up his steps to Kagome's house, because there was a big chance that she wasn't awake. As he came closer to her house, he saw that the light on Kagome's room was on, so he jumped on the tree that was in front of her room and saw Kagome leaned against the headboard of the bed holding a book.

"Kagome" he said, jumping into her room, through the open window, and she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha" she said putting down the book, running to hug him with a smile. "I'm glad you came" she whispered.

"Kagome" he said breaking the hug. "I have to tell you something that is very important", Kagome's smile faded.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" she said worried, and he nodded in approval. Inuyasha was sitting next to her on the bed, staring at the floor. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" she said resting her right-hand on the hanyou's left-shoulder.

"Kagome" he turned to look at her, but focused on the open book, she was reading earlier. "What's this?" he asked, holding the book.

"Uh... is a manga, it uses pictures to tell the story" she added "Is like a mural" she said trying to find something in Inuyasha's time to compare it to.

"Okay... I can see that it uses pictures, but why this ones?" he asked holding an open page to her.

"Uh.. is a shōnen ai manga" she blushed, looking at the open page, he was showing her. "See, in this time, there are a lot of guys that like other guys" she smiled awkwardly. "We call them homosexual, or gay, is considered normal, in my time" she kept up the awkward smile.

"You read stories about guys having sex, with each other" he paused, remembering the fact that he is in a relationship with Miroku. "You call them gay?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Is normal at this era"

"In mine too, you know" he said annoyed, but that was his normal attitude whenever he talked with her.

"What? In your time too?" she gasped "Do I know someone at your era that is gay?" she asked curiously.

"Well in my time, there are a lot of people who like boys and girls. But other who like guys, and yes, you know a few of them" he said like it was obvious. Kagome twitched her head and stared at Inuyasha for a while. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he yelled. Kagome snapped out of her daydream.

"What? in your era there are a lot of bi?" she gasped.

"What's bi?" he asked lost.

"Um... bi is that a person that likes boys and girls" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok. Well Kagome I'm actually here to talk to you about something like that" he paused. "Kagome, I don't know how to say this easily, so I'm just going to say it..." he took a deep breath. "Kagome, I'm bi or gay, whatever you call it. The point is that I like boys and girls" he said like nothing was happening. Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes looked like they were about to explode.

"What? Why didn't you told me?" she yelled.

"Cause you never asked" he yelled back.

"That's not an excuse" came the reply. "Oh... and before I forget, Osuwari..." she yelled, running out of her room.

"Well that went well..." he sighed, dusting himself off. "Kagome" he yelled looking for her, then he took a sniff at the air, and followed her scent down to the bone-eater's well house, there he found Kagome in a corner crying. "Kagome" he said approaching towards her.

"Go away, Inuyasha" she shouted, but he ignored her and continued walking towards her. "Inuyasha go away" she shouted sternly.

"No, Kagome I won't leave you in this state!" he said, as he went to her side.

"Inuyasha! please leave me alone" she pushed him away, and went running to the door, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I need time to think, please go away!" she paused. "Inuyasha, please go back. I don't want to hurt you", but he refused to obey her command.

"I already told you, I won't leave you here in that state" he said sternly.

"Inuyasha, forgive me" he twitched his head in confusion. "Osuwari..." she whisper. "Go away, or I'll keep doing it" she threatened him.

"Kagome, please don't make me do this" he begged.

"Osuwari" she said, with her eyes filled with anger.

"Kagome" he begged, but she nodded *_no_*.

"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari..." she took a deep breath. "Go. or I swear I'll do it 20 more times".

A tear rolled down Inuyasha's right-cheek, as he said "Okay Kagome, I'll leave but just promise me that when you're more calmed, you will go to my time, so that we can work this out, please just promise me that and I'll leave" he begged her, but she just took a deep breath, and stared into his eyes with rage.

"Osuwari" came the reply, which wasn't the one that Inuyasha was hoping for. After she saw Inuyasha laying in the ground, she went out of the well house.

* * *

5 minutes later, Inuyasha awoken, because he got knocked-out by the last sit Kagome gave him.

'Fuck!, I can't go back to talk to her now, because I'm sure that she is capable of killing me, at this moment. The best thing I could do, is go back' he thought, as he looked at the well. *But I can't go back, I can't leave her here like that*, he thought and turned around to see Kagome standing by the door.

"I thought that you already left" she said sternly, looking at him with rage.

"Wait, before you decide to sit me again. Why are you here?" he said, bracing himself for the sit.

But she didn't sit him, and that made him worried, because in her state that would mean that she has something worst prepared for him. Kagome started walking towards him, and stopped when she was right in front of him, he was very surprised that she hadn't sat him already, so he was a little more calmed for that matter. "Kagome, are you Ok?" he said worried, but she didn't reply.

"Inuyasha!, why don't you just go?" she said sternly while crying.

"Because I told you that I wouldn't leave until you were calmed and that I could explain everything to you" he said, getting closer to her.

When he was very close to her he was about to hug her when she yelled "Osuwari" and to the ground went Inuyasha. "Don't touch me, Inuyasha" she said with a bitchy tone.

"You know what Kagome. I'm done with this, I wanted to explain everything to you. But you are just acting like a real bitch so goodbye. You win I'll go" he yelled at her as he stood up, and when he was done, he jumped into the well.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Kagome was a real bitch. I'm shocked at this chapter and I'm the one writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Kagome's POV - Those words coming out of his mouth made my body go into shock. I knew that he was mad at me, but I never imagined that he would be able to insult me like that. Is true that he hurt me like no one has ever done, but the truth is that even after he told me that he was bi my feelings for him didn't changed. I know is crazy, but the way we kissed after we save Miroku, made me felt in heaven. But I guess that if I had any chance of having something serious with him is gone, because of the way I acted.

I don't know how long has it been since Inuyasha left, because my mind was succumbed by the darkness, after I heard the words _you are just acting like a real bitch_ come out of his mouth. I knew that I could make him get really mad at me, sometimes after we fought he wouldn't even talk with me like in 2 or 3 days, but this time things are different, cause I think that I really push it to far. I could feel the tears coming out of eyes and roll down my face, but I couldn't do anything to stop them, because I my body wasn't responding to my brain. I got really scared after all the time I passed in the dark, because what felt like hours could be days, this wasn't the first time I got this feeling because other times I had felt it but not this much time. I feel alone, I'm cold, and the most important thing is that I don't have a reason to live, assuming that I'm alive.

I can hear something "Kagome? Kagome!" a voice calling my name. I'm sure that the voice isn't Inuyasha's because this one is more childish, is... is... is Sota's voice.

"Kagome?" Sota called again, and all I could do was open my eyes. I couldn't see very well, because of the light, so I blinked several times for my eyes to adjust to the light but nothing changed, my vision was still blurry. "Kagome?" he yelled and I tried to say something but instead I coughed on several times, because my throat was very dry.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sota asked very worried, but I still couldn't talk, lucky me? Uh. All of the sudden I saw a black-haired woman wrapping her warms arms around me, at first I stiffened a little because I couldn't well, but when I heard her say my name, I knew that it was Mama.

The word _Mama_ escaped from my mouth, as I felt her warmth spreading around my entire body. I talked, I talked, Wuju! is true that I talked in a very weak voice, but still I talked. I was afraid that from all the pain I felt yesterday, my voice would be gone, but since that wasn't the case I was really happy.

"Kagome!" I heard everyone say happily, as happy as that made me feel, I still didn't hear the voice of the person that I wanted, Inuyasha!. I suppose that he isn't coming back for me this time, but if I were in his position, I wouldn't either. He was right I had treated him like crap and for that I didn't deserved any mercy. I know Inuyasha, good enough to say that if he wanted me to know that he was bi, is because he has a good reason. I know him, and the fact that he wanted me to know that he is bi, now that I'm thinking clearly is very strange, because he usually is not that explicit when it comes to his personal life.

Now that I remember, he also told me that he wanted to explain everything to me, but after that, he called me a_ bitch_. Even though I deserved to be called a bitch after what I did to him, but that still doesn't leave out the fact that he insulted me. I know that I'm acting like the victim, when actually I'm the guilty one, and he is the victim.

I think I should go apologize to him, but I should get some rest first.

"Kagome... Kagome, can you walk?" Mama said, helping me get up. I just nodded *no* and she hugged me.

"Kagome, did you spent the whole night here?" Sota said, pointing around the well house. I nodded in approval, embracing Mama. I saw Grampa staring down the bone-eater's well, with a curious look. I couldn't asked him, what was happening, but I was very sure that there was something wrong.  
Mama got me inside the house and helped me undressed so that I could take a bath. While she was preparing my bath I was sitting in the toilet thinking of with what face could I go back to see Inuyasha. He probably hates me, and I don't judge him.

"Kagome, I'm done. I'll be making you breakfast downstairs, Ok!" Mama said, closing the door on her way out. I nodded and went into the tub, that was filled with hot water, which was causing my body to relax. While I just sat there in the tub I could feel everyone of my muscles relaxing and minutes later I felt like new, I felt like my body was alive again. I went out of the tub half an hour later. While I was dressing I couldn't resist the urge of looking myself in the bathroom mirror. Now I looked alive, my body was pale but not paper like.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" I heard Sota yell from behind the door.

"Okay I'll go down in a couple of minutes!" I said, and my started to filled with tears, because I wanted to talk so bad. But first things first, I need to ask Mama for a advice on what to do with Inuyasha. I'm sure that she'll scold me for what I did to Inuyasha, but I deserve it. I washed my mouth, used the toilet and well now is time to eat. Yummy! Mama made my favorite breakfast. The food was delicious and after I finished with my food, I went upo to my room to get some sleep, because tomorrow was the big day.

* * *

The next morning...

I was awake pretty early so I went to take bath and then packed some things in case I choose to stay at the feudal era for a couple of days. But I haven't talked with Mama yet, so I have to wait. After I finished packing I heard Mama, Grandpa and Sota downstairs so I raced down the stairs to give Mama a big hug, which made everybody's jaw drop.

"You seem really happy today, why is that?" Mama asked, not knowing that I was happy at the outside but really hurting at the inside.

"Uh!, nothing in particular" I said keeping up with the happy façade.

"Does it has something to do with the boy with the dog ears?" Sota asked from the other side of the table, and that made my façade disappear, as I started to get depressed again.

Holding the pain, was something that I had become used to at this point of my life.

Mama left her food and went to my side to hug me. Everytime she hugs me, I don't know why but that makes me feel safe and I like it. Well I think this should be the best time to ask for her advice.  
"Mom, I need your advice on something. Is about Inuyasha but this time, is different. So I'll just tell you the short story, Ok!" I started breathing heavily, while pausing. "The short story is that Inuyasha told me that he was Bi. Then I threatened him with killing him, if he didn't go away. After he called me a Bitch!" I told her, crying into her chest.

"Oh... Kagome I'm sure he didn't mean it" Mama said, hugging me tightly, and continued saying "If you really threatened him like that, is normal that he had that kind of reaction" and I started crying, because she was right, is very normal that he would react like that, but that made me feel even worst.

"But Mama, what if now he doesn't want me?" I paused to try to slow down my breathing, because I was breathing like 20 times per minute. "I know I have to apologize to him, but I'm afraid that he doesn't want to see me again" I felt Mama's arms holding my head, and I felt safe.

"Kagome go talk to him, he needs to know, that you're sorry for what you did to him. Go and try to talk with him, I'm sure that he'll listen to you. Kagome I'm your mother and I love you with all my heart, but you need to tell him how you really feel" Mama said, breaking the hug. I couldn't speak because, I felt I had a wad in the throat, so I just nodded in approval. "Let's go pack your things" Mama said in a silly way, and I laughed weakly.

As we made our way up to my room, I was wondering if going directly to Inuyasha when I go back or going to Kaede so that she could explain to me about demon sex, or something like that.

"That's all?" Mama gasped when she saw that my bag was bigger then Buyo. Obviously she hadn't seen my bag other days, but since I'm not going to stay in the feudal world for long, I thought to bring a little surprise for my friends.

"Yes. Mama that's all" I said and then I showed her the gives I was going to give to the gang. Mama lightly nodded and gave me a bear hug, and then I went out running to the well house.  
When I was inside of the well house, I saw the big hole on the ground next to the well, in that spot was where Inuyasha was standing when I sat him, like 10 times. My eyes were getting teary as I had a flashback of that night.

How could I be so stupid, he was right on calling me a_ bitch_ that night because I was acting like one. As I jump into the well, I couldn't stop thinking about all the injuries that I had caused him. I was brought back to reality when I heard a scream "Kagome!" that was when I notice that I was back in the feudal world. The screaming voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Inuyasha's so I got out of the well to find Shippo standing infront of the well with a huge smile on his face.

"Kagome" he jumped to my lap and hugged me.

"Shippo, how did you know I was here?" I asked him very curious, because the only one of us, who had a strong sense of smell was Inuyasha, but he wasn't here.

"Inuyasha told me, but he left as soon as he told me" he said. Fuck!, if he left then that means he doesn't want to see me. Well that's natural, since I told him that I was going to kill him, so I'm just gonna give him time.

Shippo and me started walking towards Kaede's village, because I have to talk to her about *my little problem with Inuyasha*, so today I will not be seeing the boys, or Sango. When I arrived at Kaede's house, we greeted each other, and I sent Shippo away so that I could have my privacy to talk with Kaede.

"Kagome this is about Inuyasha, isn't it?" she asked worried, and I was shocked how could she know that I was going to talk about him, but since she was right I nodded in approval and she took a deep breath.

"Do you know about what happened?" I asked her, because if she knew that I wanted to talk with her about Inuyasha then that means she knows something about what happened.

"Yes, indeed. Inuyasha told me the day after, and he also told me that you would want to know about demon sex, and if I'm not mistaking you're here to ask me about that, right?" she asked and I nodded. At this point I was completely in shock. Inuyasha told everything to Kaede, so that means that Sango, Miroku and Shippo, know too. Maybe that's the reason they aren't in the village.

"Well Kagome, demon sex is very complicated to explain, but Inuyasha told me that in your time, is quite normal" I nodded because I knew what she was talking about. "Good! then in your words, a person that likes boys and girls is called bi?" she asked and I nodded again, because I couldn't talk, still in shock. "Well demons are bi. Demons have one lover that is the same gender and maybe several mates, who are the opposite gender. Some half-breeds like Inuyasha are bi, and some are not. In Inuyasha's case he has a lover, and is looking for a mate" my mouth fell open when I heard that Inuyasha has a lover.

"What? Inuyasha has a lover already, and let me guess he wanted me to become his mate, right?" I asked in an angry tone, because the fact that he has a lover and didn't told was reason enough for me to kick his ass. Kaede was amazed when she realized that I was angry.

"That part Inuyasha didn't told me, I'm sorry. But what I can tell you is that Miroku told me that he and Inuyasha were going to visit Mushin, and Sango is coming later, she was called to exterminate a monster, that was attacking a close by village.

"Great!, at least I'm going to see Sango" I said, but still thinking about Inuyasha's lover. It can't be Miroku because Miroku likes Sango, and Shippo is a child. I gasped and said out loud "I hope that is not Koga" Kaede looked at me and sighed.

"Do you really want to know who's Inuyasha's lover?" Kaede asked, and I nodded. "Go ask him, Mushin's temple is just a couple of hours away, but if you take Kirara it will only take a couple of minutes" she suggested.

I went out to get some fresh air, when I heard a voice behind me call "Kagome, you're here!" and I turned around to see Sango and Kirara standing in front of me. "Did you talked with Kaede?" she asked.

"Yes. Hey can I borrow Kirara for a couple of hours is just that I want to visit someone" I asked her, and she nodded in approval.

As Kirara and I were in our way to Mushin's temple, I was wondering who could be Inuyasha's lover. That thought was the only one, in my head right one.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I've ever writen from a character's POV. What do you think? Worth reviewing?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 11:

While Kagome was on her way to Mushin's temple, Inuyasha was taking a bath on the offspring close by the temple. Miroku was talking with Mushin, who was very sick and had his days counted.

Miroku had never seen Mushin so pale or weak, or even sober, but he wasn't sad for him, because Mushin was very happy to see him before he passes to the other world.

"Miroku, I'm so glad to see you, before I go on to the other world" Mushin started coughing "Everything you see at this temple is yours now, and when I die this temple is gonna pass to be yours too" Mushin said very weakly but smiling. Miroku smiled at the smiling Mushin. "I love you son" were Mushin's last words as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"I love you too dad" Miroku said crying. Miroku felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his body.

"Inuyasha" he whispered, and turned around to look at the hanyou he loves, but instead he found a black-haired boy with dark-brown eyes. "Inuyasha?" he asked worried, because there wasn't much light in the room.

"Yeah, is me. I forgot that tonight was new moon" Inuyasha said, pulling Miroku closer to him. "I'm sorry, baby" he said looking at Mushin's dead body. Miroku was crying on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha was rubbing the monk's back, like he remember his mother used to do to him, so that he could be calm.

"Baby we should go bury him" Inuyasha said and Miroku looked into the black-haired boy's eyes, and nodded.

"I'll go get the shovel, to start digging the to..." Miroku was interrupted by.

"No, I'm the one that is going to dig the tomb, I know you're hurting now, so try to get some rest while I dig the tomb" Inuyasha stated, Miroku didn't argue with him and went to sleep.

* * *

40 minutes later Inuyasha saw Kirara heading towards the temple. Inuyasha froze as he saw Kagome riding Kirara. "Ka... Ka... Kagome!" he said stuttering. Kirara landed a few feet away from him and roared, waking up Miroku.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. Kagome didn't say anything and started walking towards him, she stopped right in front of him looking at him in the eyes. Inuyasha was a little scared, because he didn't want to be sat again. Kagome was breathing heavily and looking into the black-haired Inuyasha's eyes, she slapped him, leaving a red hand shape bruise on his face.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at her, rubbing his face.

"That's for not telling me the truth" she yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, lost.

"Why didn't you told me you had a lover" she yelled and his eyes widened. "Not just a lover, a male lover!" she was very angry.

Miroku was about to go out when he heard Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other. "This is going to be, a long night" he said sarcastically. Kirara roared again to get the attention of the screaming couple.

"What?" they both snapped at her, and she transformed back to the little cute kitten.

"Inuyasha, can we talk" Miroku yelled from inside the temple. Inuyasha turned and started walking to the temple.

"Where are you going?, I'm not finished with you" Kagome yelled walking behind Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha reached the door of the temple he saw Miroku, with red bloody eyes, that indicated he spent a lot of time crying. "Kagome, can you please let me talk with him, alone" Miroku said closing the doors. Kagome was let out of the room and couldn't hear what they were talking about because they were talking in Miroku's room, which was at the end of the temple.

* * *

Mean while in the room...

"Baby, don't cry, I'm gonna make her leave, so that we bury Mushin in peace" Inuyasha said hugging Miroku, who was cry on his chest.

"Ok, but that's not the point, the point is that you 2 can't keep up with this. I know I acted very bad before, because I wanted you to choose between us, but I was wrong to do that and that's why you need to try talk to her" the monk said, looking at Inuyasha. "Before you say you can't talked to her. I'll help you tell her, like you said to Sango that day, remember?" Inuyasha smiled and leaned to kiss Miroku. The couple shared a romantic kiss, that ended when the both of them were breathless.

"I love you, Miroku" Inuyasha said smiling, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, my little hanyou" Inuyasha blushed, and kissed him again. "Now, let's go tell her, then she can decide if she wants to be your mate or not, okay?" he added, grabbing him by the hand.

* * *

Outside Kagome was getting impatient, because she wanted to keep yelling at Inuyasha. She was still angry with him because of the lover thing, but after a couple of minutes she was more calmed in that manner because she realized that she wasn't in a relationship with him. "Finally!" she said turning around.

"Kagome, this is my lover" Inuyasha said pointing at Miroku, who was blushing. Kagome went into shock and fainted.

"Kagome!" Miroku said, running to her side. "Inuyasha can you get her inside, please" he asked, and Inuyasha nodded as he carry Kagome's body.

He laid her down at Miroku's room, in where she was with Kirara. When Inuyasha was done digging the grave, they buried Mushin's body and Miroku set some flowers on top of the grave. Miroku just cried when they buried the body, but after that he was happy because he knew that Mushin was better now.

Inuyasha was beside Miroku as he cried from happiness knowing that his adoptive father was very happy at haven.

"He was a good man, drunk, but good" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha, who was very tired. "Let's get some rest, my love" he said, leading the way to Mushin's room, since Kagome was sleeping at his room. Everyone at the temple slept during the rest of the night and the entire morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 12:

The next day...

"Baby, wake up!" Inuyasha said to the sleeping monk next to him.

"Please let me sleep a little more" Miroku begged, not opening his eyes.

"I would if it wasn't noon already" he said kissing Miroku's neck. "Now get up, is noon. Come on!" Inuyasha kissed the monk's cheek.

"What? is noon already?" Miroku shouted sitting up on the bed. Inuyasha smiling nodded and got up from the bed and went outside. Miroku still in shock by the time, was staring at the shirtless hanyou that was standing in front of the window, he looked like a god with the sun rays behind him.

"You look so sexy right now!" Miroku said biting his lower lip.

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said teasing Miroku, who nodded. "But we can't" Inuyasha said and left the room.

"Why not?" Miroku asked, following him out of the room. "Inuyasha we hadn't had sex in like a month" Miroku yelled, from the other end of the hallway. Inuyasha turned with an embarrassed look, and went to the monk's side.

"Did you forgot that Kagome is here?" Inuyasha whispered, and Miroku stiffened with embarrassment.

"What, Oh... I forgot about her" Miroku whispered desperate. "How embarrassing" he continued and Inuyasha started laughing.

Seeing Inuyasha laugh, Miroku laughed too. "Guys?, where is Kagome?" the boys turned and saw Shippo, standing with a worried look.

"She's in my room" Miroku said, as he started running to his room, which was empty. "She was sleeping in here" he said, looking worried at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a sniff and went out running, "She's here" he said looking at the bathroom. "Kagome open, we know you're in there" Inuyasha yelled, but no one answered. Shippo opened the door, since he was a kid if she was naked, she wouldn't be mad, but he go out really fast.

"This is what you smelled" Shippo said disappointed, pointing at the sock he was holding.

"It smells like her, maybe she dropped it" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air again. "she's not here, maybe she went back to Kaede's in Kirara" he said frustrated of himself.

"Sango" Miroku said, running to hug her.

"Hey guys" she greeted sadly. "Kagome is at her time. She told that she's not coming back in a while, that she's going to take a while to think and process all the information she received about you, Inuyasha" she sat down at the floor.

"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked sitting beside her. She nodded in approval and smiled.

"Is just that I saw Kohaku today, and I could talked to him, and that just feels good" She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Wait how could you see him if he is on Kagome's time?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Kagome also told me that, like the Shikon jewel disappeared now the well works for everyone, not just you and her" Sango said with tears of joy.

"Really! now I can go visit her?" Shippo asked in a very childish tone, that makes Inuyasha mad.

"Awesome!" Inuyasha said. "By the way, where is that mangy wolf?" he asked turning to Sango, who has been with Koga everywhere in the last couple of days.

"He is with Ginta and Hakkaku they are visiting Ayame, because she is getting married" came the reply. Everyone fell mouth open because she knew to many things about him.

"Are you his mate?" Shippo asked, giggling.

"Yes" Sango said, looking at the ground.

"What?" Everyone yelled at her. She started laughing because she knew that Miroku was with Inuyasha, but he still was very jealous with her.

"Just kidding, I'm not his mate" Sango burst into laughter, but everyone was still processing her answer to Shippo's question. "Guys, I'm serious I'm not his mate, we're just good friends. That's all" Sango said very serious.

Everyone sighed, "Good for you, I don't know a girl crazy enough to become that mangy wolf's mate, or even a boy to be with that wolf" Inuyasha said, looking over to Miroku.

"Hey! why are you looking at me?, I'm with you, right?" Miroku snapped at him, who raised his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Calm down, I'm yours and you are mine, I love you!" Inuyasha tried to calm Miroku, who was just messing with his nerves.

"Sango, please, please, please...! can we go see Kagome at her time?" Shippo begged Sango, who didn't wanted to go but when she saw Shippo's puppy dog eyes, couldn't say no.

As Sango, Shippo and Kirara left the temple to go to Kagome's time, Miroku remembered Inuyasha's words from earlier "did you forgot that Kagome is here?" so like there wasn't anyone in the temple except for them, he gave Inuyasha a quick kiss and stood up and went to do room, leaving Inuyasha in the hallway floor.

"Miroku, wait up!" he yelled, running behind Miroku, who turned to stare at his hanyou lover.

"What took you so long, pup?" Miroku said, biting his lower lip, in a sexy way. Inuyasha smiled when he noticed what the monk wanted.

"Is just that I was drooling, because of your ass. But too bad, that it was just looking at it not touching it, right little monk?" he was teasing Miroku, who love it when Inuyasha was on his bad boy mode.

"Oh so now I'm just a little monk, uh?" Miroku said, giving Inuyasha a sexy look. Inuyasha raised an eye brow and went to stand in front of the monk, who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Inuyasha to come to stand in front of him.

"Yes you are a little monk, but you're my little monk, don't you ever forget that" Inuyasha said kissing Miroku. Miroku pushed Inuyasha off of him and started to undress. Inuyasha started to undress too, like he was already shirtless he started to undo his pants.

Inuyasha was the one who finished first undressing and like Miroku still had some clothes on he decided to help him. Miroku started kissing the hanyou's neck, and start to breathe heavily on it too, and that was the beginning to turn on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the bed and started kissing his body starting from his mouth to his neck, to his abs and from there he just went down to his dick. Inuyasha just gave Miroku's dick a couple of slow sucks before "Ah... Inuyasha I'm gonna cum, Um... Ah..." he came on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha didn't like it when people cum on his face because he felt discussed by the sticky feeling that he felt, but since this time the person who came on his face was the man he loved, he didn't got mad.

"I'm sorry, love. I know, you don't like it when people cum on your face. I'm sorry" Miroku tried to apologize, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Don't worry, baby!. I'm not mad, I liked it" Inuyasha paused. "Let's go to the offspring. I know how much you like them!" Inuyasha winked at the blushing monk. Inuyasha still had his face, filled with his lover's cum.

When they found the offspring Inuyasha didn't think it twice, before jumping in and washing his face. Now that his face was clean, he kissed Miroku and continued kissing until the both of them were breathless.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku moaned, as he felt his lover's dick rubbing against his. "Inuyasha I want you inside me!" he said, but Inuyasha ignored him and continued kissing his neck.

"Miroku we hadn't had sex in a month and if I put it on you now, you're going to bleed" Miroku's eyes opened wide.

Inuyasha made Miroku bent down on the offspring's edge so that he could be taller than Inuyasha. Miroku leaned down to meet Inuyasha's face.

"Wow, seriously pup, where did you learn to kiss like this?" Miroku asked at the blushing Inuyasha. Whenever Inuyasha kisses him, his mind goes blank and all of his thoughts disappear at the pleasure that his lover brings him.

"Inuyasha" he looked at the monk's face "Inuyasha, I love you" the monk said jumping to the water. Miroku wrapped his legs around the hanyou's waist.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said in a low voice.

"Yeah, baby?" the hanyou said giving him a quick kiss.

"I want you to..." Miroku blushed, all of a sudden Miroku became very shy.

"Miroku, why suddenly you get shy with me?" Inuyasha asked very curious, losing all of his horniness.

"I don't know, I'm just feeling very sensitive, I'm sorry!" Miroku was crying for no reason.

"Don't be sorry, I know what's happening to you, is just that the pain from losing Mushin is coming out now" Inuyasha said putting down the monk. Miroku was crying on Inuyasha chest, and Inuyasha was hugging him in a way of comfort. "Come on, let's dry up a little, and I'll make you dinner" he convinced the monk to get out of the water.

After both finished drying, Miroku got dressed and Inuyasha left him in Mushin's bed resting from all the crying, while he made dinner. The dinner he was making, was the last ninja food left, because Kagome hadn't given him another one.

When dinner was done Inuyasha saw Miroku sleeping on the bed, and he didn't want to wake him up, but have to because the food was getting cold. -"Baby, wake up, dinner is ready" he kissed the half-sleep monk's forehead. Miroku nodded and jumped out of the bed, and holding the hanyou's hand he arrived at the dinner table. They hadn't eaten at a table in a long, long time since they were always traveling.

"Thank you, is delicious!" Miroku said, looking at the blushing hanyou.

"You're welcome!" came the reply with a smile.

After the couple finished with dinner, the empty dinner bowls were in a bucket with water. Since they were both full, Inuyasha carry Miroku to the bed, who was still acting strangely because one moment he was fine and at the other he was crying like a child.

Miroku fell asleep on Inuyasha's chest, who was still awake thinking of a way of calming Miroku's nerves. As Inuyasha felt his body starting to scream to him *_Go to sleep_* he turned around causing Miroku to turn with him. Inuyasha was now behind Miroku with his right-leg between Miroku's legs and his right-arm hugging Miroku's body. Inuyasha felt a lot better in this position and when his head hit the pillow he was sent into sleep. Miroku felt warmer in this position because now he had his lover hugging him, he smiled and continued sleeping peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 13:

The next morning...

Inuyasha was still asleep when Miroku was making breakfast. Sango, Shippo and Kirara had not returned from Kagome's time. He wanted to go see how she was doing, but he knew that she needed time to think things through.

"Love, breakfast done" he said, playing with Inuyasha's silver hair. Inuyasha growled lightly when he felt Miroku playing with his ears. "Good your awake, now wash up, let's eat" Miroku said kissing the hanyou's cheek.

"Coming!" Inuyasha said, sitting up on the bed still with his eyes closed. He jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When he exited the bathroom he was washed up, and fully awake.

When he reached the dinning room he saw Miroku at the table serving breakfast. The hanyou kissed his lover as he sat down beside him. They both ate and when they finished they put the empty bowls in a bucket with water.

"Baby let's go to Kaede's today, what do you think?" the hanyou asked standing up. The monk nodded and went out to get some fresh air.

"Ok!, let's go but first let's go to the offspring" the monk said smiling. The hanyou nodded and followed him to the offspring. After they finished bathing, they got dressed and headed to Kaede's.  
On their way to Kaede's, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, he got an angry look. Miroku got off of his back with an worried look.

"What's wrong, my love?" the monk said turning to the direction that the hanyou was looking.  
"Sesshom...!" before he could finish the sentence he was thrown to the ground by the silver-haired daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru now stood beside Miroku, Inuyasha was laying on the ground with his brother's foot on his throat. Inuyasha felt how the anger and the rage rose in him. He pushed his brother's foot away, making him fell to the ground. Sesshomaru felt all of the anger he already felt towards his half-brother rising, he got up from the floor and punched Inuyasha's face, making him fell.

"How dare you touch me!" Sesshomaru punched his half-brothers face again. Inuyasha stood up dusting himself up, took out Tessaiga.

"Kongosoha" Inuyasha yells, pointing at Sesshomaru who dodge the attack.

"You filthy half-breed, you'll pay for what you did" Sesshomaru said, standing a few feet away from his half-brother. Miroku ran to a safe place because he was standing in the middle of their little family reunion. Sesshomaru swung his hand and Inuyasha jumped to some trees dodging Sesshomaru's poison whip.

"I'm tired of this you jerk!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping towards his brother. "Kaze no Kizu" but Sesshomaru was already behind him. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and threw him to some broken trees, he used again his poison whip, grabbing Inuyasha by the foot. Inuyasha being dragged by his brother's whip, turned around and uses Kaze no Kizu, again.

Sesshomaru in order to dodge his brother's attack had to release him. Inuyasha was still laying on the ground on started looking everywhere trying to find his brother, but he was nowhere to be found. When all of the sudden he heard Miroku scream. He smelled blood so even if he couldn't walk cause his right-foot was bleeding because of Sesshomaru's whip, he still didn't care because it smelled like Miroku's blood. He rushed to his lover side to see that he was laying on the ground with diamond shards on his stomach.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said very weakly. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears as he saw his lover spitting blood, he lightly rubbed his cheek, which had blood spots from when he spat.

"Miroku..." his tears falling like a waterfall "Miroku I'm sorry this is my fault, I'm sorry baby I swear that you're going to be better, you'll see" he started talking nervously.

"I love you, Inuyasha!" he said, coughing, then he spat blood.

Inuyasha could still smell Sesshomaru's scent but didn't bother to try anything against him, because he was more focus on Miroku, who was dying cause of the diamond shards that hit him when he used the Kongosoha against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away from where Inuyasha was with Miroku, but he didn't cared so he just turned his back and started walking towards the village where Rin was now living in.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku!" the couple shared a romantic kiss, which ended when Miroku pulled away and spat one last blood. "Miroku! Miroku..." Inuyasha yelled as Miroku stopped breathing.

'How could I've missed Miroku's scent? Why did I attacked Sesshomaru? Was this just a nightmare?' all this questions were going through his mind as he cried on Miroku's body.

"This is just a nightmare, just a fucking sick nightmare. Of which I need to wake up, NOW!" he screamed holding his head with his hands. "I need to wake up, now. I need to wake up, now... now... NOW!" he took tessaiga and threw it with all of his strength to the other side of the field, he was acting crazy.

"Inuyasha..." came a yell from the sky, sudden a giant 2 tailed cat landed in front of him.

"Inuyasha, why are you covered in blood?" Sango asked, looking over at the dead body.

"Miroku..." she yelled running to his side.

"Sango!" Shippo yelled, but she was crying on her crush's dead body. "Sango...!" she glanced over at him, she saw the little kitsune pointing at Inuyasha, who was in the middle of the field, breathing heavily.

"Inuyash..." she didn't finished the word when, Inuyasha started growling loudly. His eyes were red and he was the mindless demon, that was just bloodthirsty. "Inuyasha! where's Tessaiga?" Sango shouted at the mindless demon, standing in the middle of the field.

"Sango come let's get out of here, we need to find Tessaiga!" Shippo yelled, from Kirara's back.  
"I won't leave Miroku's body here!" she snapped, looking at the mindless Inuyasha, who just growled loudly and stood preparing for attack.

"Sango!" Shippo yelled, looking at the brave women defending the monk's body. "Sango, come on, we need to leave before he kills us too!" she nodded *_no_* and kept staring at the mindless beast in-front of her.

Inuyasha growled loudly and jumped to Sango, who managed to dodge his attack. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled throwing the deadly boomerang at the beast. Inuyasha just jumped into the air, and slammed on the ground making Sango fell. Sango trying to protect herself from the hybrid demon with such a hurry she put in her chest the hiraikotsu so that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her.

"Magic Fire!" the little kitsune boy yelled, launching fire to the mindless beast stalking Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled covering the front part of her body, in case Inuyasha try to attack her.

"Shippo!" the kitsune boy turned to her "Go look for Tessaiga. Is the only way to seal his demon blood. Go. Now" she yelled and the kitsune nodded in approval.

Shippo disappeared running to through the trees, going in search of Tessaiga. He started looking around, when he realized that a little further ahead there was a pond in which the sword could've been thrown. He started looking desperately for the hanyou's sword which he saw on the middle of the little pond. He grabbed the sword and went running like the wind to Sango, who was once again covering the front of her body with the Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!" she ran fast over to the kitsune "here it is, i'll distract with my fire and you get as close to him as possible as you can get, don't risk yourself, please Sango we need to save Inuyasha first, to save Miroku" she nodded and grabbed the sword.

"Transformation" the kitsune said, turning into a big pink ballon, when he was above Inuyasha.

"Transformation" he landed as a huge statue, completing crushing Inuyasha. "Sango, Now!" she came running to Inuyasha's side placing Tessaiga under his hand, once Shippo was off of him.

"Good job, Shippo. Thank you!" the kitsune nodded acepting her gratitude.

"Now Sango we need to get this too back to the temple or to the village. Your choice?" she nodded and after a couple of minutes.

"Let's get them to the temple, if Inuyasha doesn't react at least he'll be away from more people" Shippo nodded. "Let's go, Kirara!" Shippo helped her to get the monk's body to Kirara's back, while he was going to carry Inuyasha. He obviously didn't have any choice on the matter, plus now the adrenaline was lowering on Sango and now she was starting to get sentimental, again.

When they arrived at the temple, Shippo and Kirara left to get Kaede at her village. Sango had dragged Inuyasha to Miroku's room. Miroku's body was laying on Mushin's room. Sango was on the hot spring trying to calm down.

"Sango, were here!" she heard a familiar voice yell from the sky, then a huge 2 tail cat appear carrying a kitsune boy and a old miko.

"Inuyasha" Kaede yelled in surprised of seeing the hanyou coming out of the temple.

"Inuyasha are you okay" everyone turned around to look at the person who talked. Everyone gasped as they saw Koga.

"Koga?" everyone asked, curiously.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Koga asked sitting next to him.

"Uh... Ko... Koga?" the wolf nodded "Wha... What are you doing here?" he asked slapping Koga's arm off of his shoulder.

"I wanted to see if..." he paused "I wanted to see if you were okay? I heard what happened" he said hugging the sad hanyou.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Inuyasha's POV - I felt a couple of warm arms wrap around my body. My body stiffened as I looked at those big blue orbs shining like stars.

"Inuyasha, how you feeling?" Koga whispered into my ear.

How I'm feeling? "frustrated" wait why did I just say that, to Koga. Why is he hugging me, I want him to stop, but there's a part of me that wants him, but I can't want him. I want Miroku not Koga.  
"Inuyasha" he said breathing in my neck.

Fuck! that feels so good, he is so warm, is like he has his own personal sun.

"Ko... Koga let go of me" I try to break the hug, but couldn't.

"Inuyasha please let me stay here like this for a few more moments" I stiffened as I felt his warm lips kissing my neck.

Damn! why does the wolf boy have to be so warm and sexy. What am I saying I'm with Miroku, even if he is dead I will find any way to bring him back. Maybe I can make Sesshomaru bring him back with Tenseiga.

"Koga get off of him" I heard a female voice yell. Koga stiffened and kissed me on the cheek. "Koga please stop. Let go of me" I pushed him away, and dragged myself to the wall behind me.

"I... Inuyasha I'm sorry. It's just that you smell so good"

What the fuck why does he say that I smell good, I smell like blood nothing more. Then I sniffed my hair and his right I do smell good, that means that is close to... to Mating Season.

"Koga... How long till _that_ season?" I asked him sitting beside him.

"2 weeks" he said without looking at me.

"Do you have a mate?" I rested my right-hand on his left-shoulder. He nodded *_no_* and placed his right-hand on top of mine.

"No... but I want one" he said looking at me.

"Why you look at me? We mate with girls not guys, guys can't get pregnant" I said looking over at Kaede, who had a weird look on her face.

"Hanyous can" he whispered into my ear.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Hanyous can give birth, so that makes you a possible mate, of course if you want" he looked into my eyes, with those big blue eyes that made every girl crazy, I have to admit he looks very sexy.

"Koga I'm with Miroku, I know his dead but I will find a way to bring him back" I paused "Why me? from all the hanyous, why me?" I asked him.

"I understand the thing about Miroku but I chose you because... because I..." he blushed. "Inuyasha sorry"

"What are you apologizing?" I asked confused.

"For this!" he said, as he turned around to face me and kissed me.

I love those warm lips of his. Damn! why does he kisses so good. I feel like I'm kissing a tanned sex god.

"Inuyasha you asshole!" I heard a female voice yell, that voice is familiar that voice sounds like... Sango. Oh Shit! Sango is going to kill me, because of this.

"Koga no, this isn't right, I'm with Miroku!" I said pushing him away. I saw Sango walking towards me, I looked at her, she was really mad.

"You fucking asshole, I'm going to kill you" she yelled at me.

"Sango I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I couldn't finish the sentence because she threw the deadly boomerang at me.

I manage to dodge the boomerang, but landed on top of Koga, who kissed me again. I slapped him hard and then I stood up and ran to the forest to hide while Sango calms down.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about the twist? All of this twist started out after I read a couple of InuKoga fics and fell in love with them. Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 15:

While Inuyasha was hiding in the forest from Sango, she was preparing herself to go look for him to teach him a lesson, because of what happened with Koga.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha was on the forest with Koga, who followed him there. Koga didn't want to leave Inuyasha alone, because he knew that tonight was the new moon, the night when Inuyasha became human.

"Hey, Inuyasha wait up!" Inuyasha's eyes were wide when he the tired wolf running towards him.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha snapped at the wolf, when he reached Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha don't be like that. Did I do something wrong?"

"You. Kissed. Me" Inuyasha yelled. "That's what you did wrong, you fucking asshole, you fucking kissed me" Inuyasha yelled at the wolf.

Koga didn't reply, and started walking slower and slower, until Inuyasha was about 11 feet away. The light was fading and Inuyasha knew that it would not take long for him to change into a human, so he started running to get away from Koga as much as he could.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha where are you?" Koga yelled.

"Leave me alone" Inuyasha yelled, from behind a bush, he was hiding in.

"Inuyasha, I will not let you alone, tonight. You can't go walking around without someone to protect you"

"Oh yeah, then watch me" Inuyasha snarled.

"Shut Up, you stupid mutt" Koga yelled. "I will not let you, alone"

"Whatever do whatever you want" Inuyasha said walking into an old abandoned temple, nearby.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" he snapped, and with that said, Inuyasha was thrown across the field by a monster.

"Inuyasha!" Koga ran to Inuyasha's side, after killing the monster that attacked him.

Inuyasha was laying on the ground, with a few cuts. When Koga moved Inuyasha he saw that he had a deep cut on his stomach. "Inuyasha!" Koga said, picking him up bridal-style.

"I won't thank you for this" Inuyasha said, before fainting. Koga carried Inuyasha to the old temple nearby.

"Ko... Koga what are you...what are you doing?" Inuyasha could barely talk.

"Inuyasha I'm taking off your clothes, because I need to see the cuts you have" Inuyasha wanted to fight him, but he didn't have the forces to do it.

Koga started touching Inuyasha's stomach, it was a pretty deep cut. "Nghhhh..." Inuyasha was in pain, his eyes were teary and his face was flushed.

"Inuyasha don't bend, it'll just cause you to lose more blood" Koga said, pressing again the cuts.

"It hurts, stop it!" Inuyasha sounded like a little child, but he had just finished cleaning the cuts.

"Now, I'm done, good boy!" Koga said and panted Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha blushed, he had just said _it hurts, stop it_ to Koga, in his human shape. "Inuyasha?" Koga looked confused, but he knew that Inuyasha was blushing.

"Koga, I'll sleep..." Inuyasha didn't look at the tall wolf man sitting next to him.

"You want something to sleep on?" Koga asked, offering his lap, for Inuyasha to sleep on. Inuyasha nodded lightly and fall asleep on the wolf's lap. "It's Ok, just sleep" he said, playing with Inuyasha's black hair.

* * *

The next morning...

Koga woke up very early, just a couple of weak sun rays were illuminating the sky. He grabbed the hanyou's head, resting on his lap, and putted in floor, while he went out, to get food.

"I hope I can find enough food, for the both of us" he said to himself, heading out the door. Koga took a deep sniff at the air, taking-in all sorts of scents, he couldn't find anything rather big, but he had hunted 7 bunnies, and with that it was enough for feeding the hanyou, at least for breakfast.

He was heading to the temple when a scent hit him. "Sesshomaru" he whispered running to the temple, where Inuyasha was sleeping. When he arrived he saw Inuyasha sitting, leaned against the wall behind him, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" he asked, dropping the bunnies into a bucket. Inuyasha didn't reply, and he came closer to the hanyou "Inuyasha are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" he said, with a weak smile.

"Are sure?" Koga asked, and Inuyasha just nodded. "Well if you say so. I caught breakfast, but you'll have to wait for me, to cook it" he smiled at the sad hanyou leaned against the wall.

* * *

10 minutes later, breakfast was done. The bunnies were cooked and smelled really good. Inuyasha was still leaned against the wall, he didn't move and he didn't wanted to speak. Koga was getting worried about him, so he just set a plate with 4 cooked bunnies beside Inuyasha as he sat down next to Inuyasha, trying to make him company. Koga was about to talk when he heard the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Why are you been so nice to me, Koga?" Koga blinked confused, by the hanyou's question.

"Inuyasha..." he started "...Inuyasha I'm doing this, not just because I like you, but it's also, that what if a miracle happens and Miroku came back from the dead, you need to have strengh and keep yourself alive for him, and for yourself" Koga said, looking as Inuyasha grabbed a bunnie and started eating it, his face filled with joy and happiness as he looked at the hanyou eat happily.

After finishing his plate his face had a huge smile and his cheeks were back to there normal pink color. "T-Thanks Koga... for everything" he thanked the wolf.

"You're welcomed" he gave him a fanged-grin. "Now let's go. You need to go back to your friends, and after I drop you off there, I'll go back to my clan" the hanyou's smile fadded as he heard the words _after I drop you off there, I'll go back to my clan_ coming out of Koga's mouth.

"I know you have a duty, with them but please don't leave me" Koga blushed at the word please, don't leave me, Inuyasha noticed Koga's blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay puppy I won't leave you..." he pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug. "I won't leave you, puppy" he whispered into the hanyou's puppy ears.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said, kissing him again on the cheek.

Inuyasha pulled away from the hug after a couple of minutes, because he had detected a familiar scent. 'This scent is familiar... it's smells like... like...' "Sango" he said nervously. Noticing the stiffened hanyou, Koga sniffed the air, and also detected the scent.

"What are you going to do?" Koga asked, Inuyasha didn't reply just kept staring out the door. "Inuyasha, are you going to confront her, or are you going to stay here?"

"I-I don't know, maybe I'll just stay here until tomorrow" he turned to stare at Koga's blue eyes, Koga grinned, and went to sit beside him. Inuyasha rested his head on Koga's shoulder as they both kept looking out the door.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, Koga blinked in confusion as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing in particular, how about you puppy?" Inuyasha blushed, and Koga just lightly laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha complained in a childish tone.

"Why not?" Koga laughed.

"Because I'm not a puppy, you wolf" Inuyasha kept complaining in a childish tone, before sticking out his tongue at Koga.

"You sir, are being a very bad boy" Koga said teasing Inuyasha, who blushed.

"Stop that" Inuyasha said in a low tone, but still very serious, Koga knew what Inuyasha meant so he just apologized and started looking the other way. Inuyasha placed a hand on Koga's shoulder but Koga got up and went to sit on one of the corners of the temple.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard his name been call, he didn't recognize the voice so he just looked at Koga. Then he stiffned as he felt someone's youkai spredding, he suppose that it belonged to Koga, because it was very strong.

"Koga..." he said shyly.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Koga's husky voice yell. Koga turned around to face him, and he gasped when he saw that Koga's eyes were bloody red, his claws and teeth were longer and sharper.

"Ko...Koga!" Inuyasha yelled, and Koga turned back around to face the corner. "Ko..." he didn't finished because he was interrumped by Koga's voice.

"Inuyasha... Get Out!" he yelled, Inuyasha did as he was said, and ran out of the temple. Inuyasha kept running until he found a hot spring. He knew that because of the strong smell of water, he could hide easily.

He waited for what it seemed like hours, until Koga appeared, now he looked normal. Inuyasha smiled but he didn't got out of his hiding spot. Koga called his name several times, before jumping into a tree. Inuyasha not knowing where Koga was he got out of hiding I started running towards Mushin's temple. Koga was looking at Inuyasha from the tree he was at, he knew where Inuyasha was heading so he decided to get there before Inuyasha. Koga knew a shortcut to get to the temple so he just jumped out of the tree and left running.

* * *

Later Koga arrived at the temple, so he decided to hide in a tree, to wait for Inuyasha's arrival.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 16:

2 days had passed, since Inuyasha ran into the forest and everyone was getting worried, Sango wasn't mad at him, anymore and was worried about him, and so as the others. Even Kirara hadn't found him, she was getting worried that maybe he had run off with Koga, to his caves.

Sango was outside holding her head in between her hands, when all of a sudden she sees a two-headed dragon flying towards the temple, she knew the dragon looked familiar but when she saw the rider "Sesshomaru" she gasped, embracing her grip to the Hiraikotsu.

The Inu Daiyokai was flying on Ah-Un, towards the temple, seeing the reaction the demon-slayer had he said "Lower your weapon women, I will not be fighting today" getting off of Ah-Un and walking to the inside of the temple, where was laying the monk's body.

"What... what are you doing here, Lord Sesshomaru?" the demon-slayer asked, staring at the Inu, he didn't say anything and kept walking until he found the monk's body. She watch as the Inu Daiyokai grabbed Tenseiga, and slashed it above the monk's body. After the slash Sango gasped watching how the monk opened his eyes.

"Women tell the half-breed, that I will not help him one more time" Inu Daiyokai said, coldly his face didn't show any emotions. Sango was on her knees in shock, as she stared at Miroku up and down.  
As Sesshomaru was walking towards the door he was stopped by Miroku's voice. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru" he bowed at Sesshomaru, whose face was free of any emotions. Sesshomaru didn't say a word and kept walking towards the two-headed dragon.

Kaede, Shippo and Kirara were watching like Sesshomaru, left riding on Ah-Un. They Sango walking with a huge smile on her face, but they gasped in shock as they saw Miroku, walking outside too.

"Miroku..." Shippo yell happily, jumping into the monk's arms.

"Shippo..." he said with a huge smile, his smile faded when he looked around and didn't see the one person he wanted to see, Inuyasha. After been greeted by Kaede, Kirara and the other two, he sat down leaning against the wall. Looking at the ground he asked "Where's Inuyasha?" and everyone stayed silenced for a few moments.

Sango broke the silence "We don't know where he is, but we do know, who he is with..." she said, looking at the sad monk.

"Kagome?" he asked, and she nodded *_no_* her eyes began to fill with tears. "Then who?"

"He is with me!" Koga shouted, jumping down from a tree.

"What!" Miroku started yelling frantically.

"Miroku calm down" Sango said, rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

"Where is he?" Miroku snapped rabidly at the wolf. Koga didn't say a word, and just looked away.

"Damnit, Koga!" he yelled, standing up. "Where the hell is he?"

"I'm here" Inuyasha said, stepping out of the shadows, tears running down his eyes. "Miroku I'm so sorry" he said, as he looked down at the angry monk, standing in front of him.

"We didn't do anything" Koga said, from a few feet away behind the monk.

Miroku turned around to face him, and said "If you didn't do anything, then why are you apologizing for, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha look down at the ground, tears still running down his eyes.

"Miroku..." he grabbed the monk's hand between his, "Miroku, I'm sorry that I was the one... who killed you" he hugged Miroku, and whispered "Please forgive me Miroku... I love you" onto his ear, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Inuyasha..." he whispered, "I forgive you" he said with a smile. The couple kissed, and Inuyasha growled lightly on his throat as he tasted one more time, his lover's mouth. Koga felt bad, as he looked at Inuyasha and Miroku kissing, Inuyasha had told him, not to leave him alone, but now he has Miroku by his side, so he just turned around and started running, disappearing between the trees.

Inuyasha noticed when Koga left, because his scent wasn't so strong, so he knew that he had left. Miroku broke the kiss, when he started breathing harshly looking for air, he had forgotten how much he missed Inuyasha's kisses leaving him breathless.

"Miroku, come with me" Inuyasha said, Miroku nodded and jumped on his lover's back. Miroku didn't knew where they were going but he didn't care, because now he was at Inuyasha's side.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku sounded worried.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked stopping. Miroku didn't reply and lower his head to look down to the ground, "Miroku, tell me is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, and Miroku lifted his head to look up at Inuyasha, with watery eyes.

"Inuyasha, why are we following Koga?" Miroku asked in a low but sternly tone, Inuyasha went into shock. Miroku felt his blood boiling, "Why are we following Koga?" he yelled at the shocked hanyou.  
Inuyasha lowered his head to look down at the ground, and said "I have to go talk to him" in a very low tone. He knew that Miroku was very upset, and he would understand him if he hit him or insult him, but none of that happened. He blinked in confusion as he raised his head to look at Miroku sitting under a tree a few feet away. "Miroku!" he called, but the monk didn't even bother to look at him, Inuyasha felt bad for Miroku. "Miroku!" he said again, this time he was standing in-front of the upset monk.

"Go away Inuyasha" Miroku said staring at the ground.

"Miroku, please don't be like this, please I can explain everything to you" Inuyasha place his right-hand on the angry monk's left-knee, but his hand was slapped off. "Miroku, please just come with me and I'll explain everything to you... please!" Inuyasha begged, but Miroku still didn't look at him.

"What do you want to explain to me?" Miroku snapped at the hanyou. "Are you going to explain to me, how you killed me, 3 days ago and then got over me in just a couple of hours" he look up at Inuyasha, who was trying to hold in the tears, but wasn't lucky because 1 or 2 tears escaped his eyes. Seeing Inuyasha looking like this, made Miroku felt bad no matter if he was mad of him or not, he knew he loved him with all his heart, he felt his heart-break when he realized what he had just said. "I-Inuyasha, please forgive me I shouldn't have said that..." his eyes filled with tears too.

Inuyasha tried to hold back all of his tears but couldn't, because all the pain, anger and all the mixed emotions he was feeling were too much for him, so he blasted into tears, falling down on the ground on his knees.

"Inu... Inuyasha please forgive me I didn't mean to" Miroku said crying, he moved forward and hugged Inuyasha. He felt Inuyasha stiffened at his touch but he didn't care, he wanted him to understand that he was truely sorry.

"Let go of me..." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku in an angry tone, but Miroku ignored him. "Let go of me... Now!" he yelled pushing Miroku away.

When Miroku fell back he hit the back of his head with a tree, causing him to get knocked-out. Inuyasha was really mad and just wanted to kill something, but when he saw that Miroku didn't get up after he hit the tree he went to his side. All of his anger went away, when he realized that Miroku was out cold. He picked up the monk and carried him bridal-style back to the temple, so that Kaede could check on him.

* * *

Note: Sorry, if you think the way I brought Miroku back, was stupid but I wanted to make it simple, so like Sesshomaru has the healing sword I made him bring Miroku back. I hope you liked it, cause I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 17:

"What happened Inuyasha?" Kaede asked worried, quickly running towards Inuyasha, who had just put Miroku on his bed.

"I... I... I pushed him and he got knocked-out" he said softly crying. Kaede gave him a weird look and ran to Miroku's side to start checking up on him.

"Why did you pushed him?" snapped Sango at the hanyou.

"He started saying stuff that made me angry and then he hugged me and I pushed him but I didn't know I had done it that hard" he said looking down at the grass as he remembered what Miroku had said to him before he got knocked-out. He knew that he had hurt the hanyou but when he tried to make up for what he had done he pushed him away and that's when he hit his head and got knocked-out.

"What did he said that could have upset you?" she asked.

"He said that I had gotten over him in a couple of hours after I had accidentally killed him, and that really hurt because I didn't get over him, I ran with Koga because you wanted to kill me and I just went away with him to let you calm down. We didn't do anything he just kissed me but we never did anything else. I really love Miroku but..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a wave of guilt hit him. Sango's eyes widen as she noticed that Inuyasha didn't finish the sentence after he said _I really love Miroku but..._

"But what? Inuyasha you love him but what?" She asked concerned.

"Well is just that I... I kind of like Koga, but just as a really good friend, not like a like Miroku or well to say it right I love Miroku and kind of like Koga" he said letting out a big sigh.

"What?!" she yelled surprised of the confession that Inuyasha just did. In those instants they were interrupted by Kaede who had some news about Miroku's state. "Is he Ok?" Sango asked nervously.

"Yes, he just hit his head he doesn't has any damage that I'm aware of" she said looking over to Inuyasha who look like if he was lost in thoughts.

'I should have known he would do something like this, he's been acting like this every time after I came back from Kagome's time. I would have known about what he was going to do I would have surely slept with Koga. He already thinks I cheated on him with Koga, well maybe I kind of did but I didn't sleep with him we just kissed that's all. I should it have slept with Koga to give him something to talk about, Yeah that would have totally snapped him out of his little world of untrust with me' Inuyasha though as he kept staring at the grass. He was sitting next to Sango cross-legged. He saw that Kaede had come to talk about Miroku's status but she didn't said anything that he already didn't knew.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sango's voice. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on the hanyou's left-shoulder.

Inuyasha lightly shook his head, shaking away all of his thoughts "kind of" he said lowly.

"Inuyasha you're going to talk with Miroku, he needs to know" she snapped when she was sure that he was okay.

"I'm not going to talk to him, he was the one who insulted me, he's the one who has to apologize not me" he snapped back.

"You pushed him and he got knocked-out, you apologize first" she yelled.

"I don't give a fuck okay!" he snapped. "Tell him that I've had it with his jealousy okay. Now goodbye" he said walking into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" she called running behind him, but then he started jumping from tree to tree and she lost him.

* * *

In the temple...

"Shippo can you go find Inuyasha? he run off and I couldn't catch up with him" Sango said to the little kitsune boy, who nodded in approval.

"I'll bring him back" he said transforming into the big pink ballon and flew away.

* * *

In the forest...

Inuyasha was sitting next to a little offspring starring at the water. His sense of smell wasn't too good near offsprings because of the strong scent of water everywhere. But when he heard some branches breaking he turned around to find Sesshomaru standing next to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped as he stare down at his claws.

"Calm down little brother I'm just here because I want you to repay me for the little favor I did for you" Sesshomaru said with a creepy look on his face.

"You want me to repay you for bringing Miroku back from the dead, it was your fault he died in the first place, you asshole!" he snapped.

"Now... now little brother" he paused now standing behind Inuyasha. "Let's not talk about that little lover of yours Ok" he said placing his left-hand on Inuyasha's left-shoulder.

"What the hell do you think your doing, don't touch me..." he said getting away from Sesshomaru's reach.

"Your going to repay me, whetever you like it or not" he said grabbing Inuyasha by the neck.

"Let me go..." he struggled.

"Not until you repay me" he said with an evil smirk on his face. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he look into his brother's eyes, he could see all of the lust that his brother had which scared him.

"Don't you dare, were brothers" he stated, trying to make the older Inu react.

"That doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun together" he said licking Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha stiffened all of his anger and frustration turned into shame and fear.

"Sesshomaru no... I already have a mate" he said trying to get away from Sesshomaru, who paused as he heard the word _mate_ he knew that Inuyasha could bare children do to the fact that his a hanyou, so that would make him a really good mate for whoever he mates with.

"Oh, really who? because I don't see any mating marks" he said not so surprised of Inuyasha's lie.

"We... we haven't mate yet but were gonna. So let me go if you don't want to fight him" he said without thinking. 'Oh crab, what have I done? now he'll want to mark me' he thought.

"What if I mark you, that'll make you mine and then he won't be able to do anything about it" he said in a serious tone.

"Don't do it please I beg you, I'll do whatever you want just don't mark me. Please Sesshomaru I beg you" he said not so sure of what he had just done.

"You'll do whatever I want?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't mark me" he said hanging his head showing he was done fighting with his brother.

"Be my bitch!" he said coldly.

"What?!" he asked shocked of he's brother's statement.

"You said that you would do anything I tell you and I want you to become my bitch! so you'll become my bitch, no argument about the subject" he said coldly smirking.

"If I do it then you won't mark me?" he asked sadly.

"I promise that I won't mark you" he promised.

"Then I'll do it..." he said feeling ashamed for what he was going to do.

"Wise choice little brother" he said lightly rubbing the hanyou's puppy dog-ears, which caused him to moan in pleasure. "Uh, sencitive here aren't we?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't... don't do it Sessh... please not now, I beg you" he said trying to push the older Inu away.

"Why do you want me to stop? I promise that I'll be gentle... don't worry" he said licking up and down the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru sucked on his collar bone.

"Se... Sessh I'm a virgin please don't do it now" he begged, but the fact that he was still a virgin made Sesshomaru grow harder.

"I'll be gentle, little brother..." he said but stopped licking his neck when Inuyasha stiffened as he sensed a very familiar youkai spreading.

"Ko... Koga" he whispered as he kept starring into the trees behind Sesshomaru.

"So now you let anyone fuck you" a voice came from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru released Inuyasha, landing on his butt, when he turned around he found a really angry wolf demon.

"Don't you know better than to ruin someone's fun, you wolf" Sesshomaru said coldly his nails glowing in a yellowish green showing that there poisonous.

"Sesshomaru... please don't hurt him" Inuyasha said stepping in-front of Koga.

"So you really care about him, don't you little brother?" he asked with an evil smirk in his face.

Koga raised an eye-brow showing he was confused "I don't need anyone to protect me, I can take care of myself" he said lightly pushing Inuyasha a side. Inuyasha stepped between the 2 of them, looking straight into Koga's eyes challenging him. "Get out of my way!" he snapped at the hanyou.

"No, I will not let you kill eachother Ok" he yelled turning around to face Sesshomaru. "I really like him and I don't want you to hurt him, Ok" he said to Sesshomaru.

-'Did he just say that he liked me? or he just said that to stop me from killing this bastard?' Koga though trying to analize what Inuyasha just said. "Stop trying to protect me Inuyasha, I can take care of myself" he said pulling Inuyasha by the waist in a possesive yet protective way.

"Release my little brother at once" Sesshomaru said showing off his poisonous claws. Koga tighten his grip on Inuyasha who didn't wanted him to let go. A weak smile made his way on Inuyasha's face as he felt Koga's warmth once again, but his smile fadded when he saw Sesshomaru's claws too close to Koga's hand.

"Inuyasha!" came a yell from the sky. As everyone looked up they found a big pink ballon flying towards them.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked surprised of seeing Shippo, the kid hadn't talked to him since he ran-off with Koga.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad I found you" the little kitsune boy said transforming into his normal form. As Sesshomaru looked up and down Shippo analizing what just happened, Inuyasha didn't waste anytime and began to slowly walk away, still having Koga's arm around him.

"Shippo, how... how did you found me?" he asked worried about what would Sesshomaru do to the little kitsune boy.

"I followed your scent" Shippo simply replied. Inuyasha blushed knowing that his scent had became stronger do to the fact that Mating Season had started. And that's also the reason why Sesshomaru wanted him to become his so called 'bitch!' as he told him.

"Don't interfere in this situation, this is grown-ups business now get out of here!" Sesshomaru said coldly eyeing the little kitsune, who quickly ran to the hanyou's side looking for protection.

"Leave him alone Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said trying to look brave but inside he was scared as hell.

"If you want me to repay you for bringging Miroku back from the dead, take Tensaiga and leave me alone, I don't want to ever see you again..." he said sternly finding the strengh and courage he needed as memories flashed through his mind as he remembered all of the good times he had with his friends.

"I can't take Tessaiga. I though you understood that?" he said coldly.

"Then just leave me alone I'll repay you soon, but right now leave me alone with... with my future mate" he blushed saying the last part. Koga stiffened and looked down at the little kitsune boy 'He... he can't be serious mating, with a little boy? that's just sick' he though as the mental image of Inuyasha and Shippo mating cross his mind, which made him go into shock.

"You already promised" Sesshomaru said coldly but glaring at Koga.

"If I mate that doesn't mean I won't keep my promise Sesshomaru" he said like it was nothing, knowing that if he mated and he kept his promise that would piss his mate off.

"You can't possibly be expecting to cheat on the little boy with him, 'cause that's just sick" Koga said snapping out of his shock. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he heard the words -to cheat on the little boy with him- 'He... he can't possibly think that I would mate with Shippo... that's just sick and... and I think I can have a little fun teasing him about this' he grinned.

"And if I do it then what?" Inuyasha asked turning aroun to face Koga, who looked shock at his reply.

"Fine! I'll let you alone... for now, but you better keep your promise or else" he said angrily, as he started walking away.

"Are you serious?" Koga asked looking down into Inuyasha's bright golden eyes.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About mating with Shippo and the whole Sesshomaru thing?" he asked sounding a little jealous.

"Well about the Sesshomaru thing I have to, I don't have another choice" he hung his head because he felt ashamed of the whole situation going on with his brother. "And when did I said I was going to mate with Shippo?" he asked in a playful yet lowly tone.

"Are you going to mate with Miroku?" Koga asked full of curiousity.

"If I was going to mate with Miroku I wouldn't be standing in the middle of the forest halfway to your home, Koga" he said in a -Ah duh!- tone.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, I really like you and your the only person I trust to mate with, and also because this is the only way I have to get rid off this stupid scent I have" he said with a small smile. Koga smiled brightly and wrapped Inuyasha in a tight and warm hug, which made him feel very happy to finally be with Koga again.

"I really like your scent is really sweet!" he whispered into the hanyou's ears in a husky voice, which sent shivers down his spine. Inuyasha rested his head in Koga's chest forgetting the little kitsune boy between the 2.

"Inuyasha?" a childish voice called. Inuyasha's eyes shut open as he just realized that Shippo was still there, he looked down at him. "Your going to come back, right?" he asked looking down into the ground with teary eyes.

"He's not going anywhere" Koga said looking down at Shippo, who raised his head shocked of the response the wolf prince gave him. "I love Inuyasha, but if I take him away he's not going to be happy, so you're staying" he said looking at Inuyasha.

"What?! you're not going to leave me here and run away, are you?" he asked in a low voice, clearly not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm not running away I just need to do some stuff back with the pack, that's all. I'll come back to you, you'll see..." he said his hands slidding down to the hanyou's waist. "But... before I go we can still mate" he said playful with a smirk.

"Inuyasha are you coming back?" Shippo asked wanting to get as far away as posible from the both of them as fast as he could.

"Yeah, I'm coming back" he said with a smile.

"Ok... then I will see you at the temple, you guys take your time just relax, take it easy. Ok well goodbye now" he said running off into the trees as fast as he could before transforming into the huge pink balloon and flying towards the temple to meet Sango and the others.

"Well Inuyasha what do you say? Huh! we can mate now, what do you say?" Koga asked with a fanged smirk on his face.

Inuyasha covered Koga's mouth with his own and pressed his torso firmly against Koga's. It didn't take a genius to know Koga was turned on, Inuyasha could feel it firmly against his stomach.

"It's time to lose this" Koga motioned to the small amount of clothing he still wore, then he looked inquisitively at Inuyasha "And for you to lose those"

Inuyasha barely had time to respond before Koga used his claws to rip the clothing from his body, and captured his lips once more. The kiss was practically searing, and the brushing of Koga's hair against Inuyasha's bare torso was more than the hanyou could stand.

"Umm... puppy, you taste so sweet" Koga said kissing Inuyasha eagerly.

Working nervously Inuyasha began to peel off the rest of Koga's clothing; discarding it carelessly on the floor. It wasn't long before both men stood completely naked, and Inuyasha pushed Koga away so he could stare at the wolf's naked body.

Koga's chest was rising and falling quickly with each breath and his legs were full of lean muscle. Inuyasha licked his lips and blushed when his eyes landed on Koga's groin. 11 full erect inches of Koga meat. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked back up to find the wolf smirking cockily at him.

"Are you pleased, pup?" Inuyasha nodded and Koga made his way over to him. His heart was pounding noisily in his chest. Koga slipped his hand around to the back of Inuyasha's head and grasped his hair tightly giving him access to the tender flesh of Inuyasha's neck.

Starting just below the hanyou's ear, Koga kissed slowly down towards his chest; biting lightly here and there. Inuyasha knew that he was moaning because he could hear himself making those little sounds that had Koga so turned on.

Koga let go of Inuyasha's hair and continued downward until he got to Inuyasha's nipple. Extending his tongue, Koga lapped over it quickly and looked up at Inuyasha through his long eyelashes. A look so innocently evil and lustful that it had Inuyasha shivering.

Koga was now trailing down Inuyasha's stomach and hips. He bit into Inuyasha's hip a little roughly, causing Inuyasha to grab Koga's hair and hiss. Koga began to lick and suck at the bleeding wound he had inflicted, taking Inuyasha's life essence into his mouth.

Inuyasha was shocked when he felt Koga's mouth suddenly on his erection. Koga's sucking and tongue swirling was causing Inuyasha to become dizzy with lust. Koga was once again staring up at Inuyasha with those big beautiful blue orbs of his.

"Oh my god" Inuyasha moaned. Koga growled in response, sending vibrations through Inuyasha's cock.

Inuyasha was getting `dangerously close, and he pulled Koga away. Koga stood, kissed Inuyasha chastely and put his mouth next to Inuyasha's ear.

"Suck me" he said simply sending chills up the hanyou's spine.

Complying Inuyasha got on his knees, grasped the base of Koga's cock gingerly and licked up the length to the head. He had never done this before, but he was determined to do it right. His golden eyes locked with Koga's blue ones as he took all of Koga into his mouth in one fluid motion evoking a string of curses from Koga and causing him to grip the hanyou's silver hair.

Fighting his gag reflex, Inuyasha guided Koga's length down his throat and swallowed allowing his throat muscles to do some of the work. Inuyasha began to pull away from Koga slowly, sucking hard all the way to the tip.

No sooner had Inuyasha let his mouth out of Koga's member, when Koga was on top of him. The weight and closeness were causing a delicious friction between them, and Koga moved his hips slowly, teasingly against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth was gaping in bliss. Koga brough his fingers to the other male's lips, and Inuyasha sucked on them erotically coating them with saliva. Koga replaced his fingers with his lips as he passionately kissed the hanyou's lips and brought his wet fingers down to Inuyasha's entrance.

He rubbed at the small orifice gently, making it slick with saliva, and began slowly working a finger inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha writhed slightly, and squeaked at the intrusion.  
Working slowly, Koga managed to slip in two fingers and began to stretch the opening by parting his fingers inside of the hanyou.

"Just relax" Koga cooed, and Inuyasha nodded in response.

Koga pushed his fingers inside deeply, and began to pump in and out of Inuyasha more quickly. He watched the expressions on his lover's face as he fingered him deeply.

Suddenly Inuyasha arched his back and moaned, Koga stopped moving and looked down at Inuyasha.

"Hit that spot again" Inuyasha demanded breathlessly. Koga smirked, pushed his fingers in and stroked again.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed between his clenched teeth.

"I'd say you're ready" Koga purred. Spitting in the palm of his hand, he coated his cock with saliva and brought Inuyasha up on his hands and knees.

Koga ran his hand over Inuyasha's ass and up his back admiring the soft pale skin that was stretched across his lover's body, and placed the head of his member against Inuyasha's entrance.  
Pressing lightly, the head slipped inside of Inuyasha, and caused him the yelp. "Shh... I'm sorry" Koga said and restrained the urge to plunge himself into the tight hole, "I'm going to bring you to a whole new level"

Inuyasha nodded and pushed his ass back against Koga. Koga grabbed Inuyasha's hips, the skin pinched between his fingers, and continued to push slowly until he was completely sheathed inside of the hanyou.

"Ah... ah... Koga..." Inuyasha moaned, a tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek as the pain he was feeling was too much for him.

"Uh? Inuyasha do you want me to stop?" Koga asked concerned of the pain his puppy was feeling.  
"If you stop I'll kill you, wolf" he said with a small smile. Inuyasha moaned as Koga sucked on his neck hard leaving dark marks and twisting his nipples making the hanyou whimper and moan, trying to make him forget the pain he was feeling.

"You're a little tight, but it's very warm..." Inuyasha's body was very easy to move, when Koga moved Inuyasha a little, he just wanted to see Inuyasha's face.  
Koga looked at Inuyasha's face, he was blushing and looked pretty cute at that moment. "Inuyasha? I'll just move a little faster..." Koga said.

As Koga moved faster, he could hear Inuyasha moan. "Koga... Koga..." Koga looked confused, but he knew what Inuyasha meant.

"I love you..." Koga said looking at Inuyasha's flushed face.

"I love you too!" Inuyasha said turning his head to kiss the wolf.

"Inuyasha, fuck! you're so tight. I don't know how long I can hold this" Koga groaned, thrusting Inuyasha 3 more times before he came inside of the hanyou. Inuyasha moaned as he felt Koga come inside of him.

Koga pulled out of Inuyasha and changed Inuyasha's position. He placed the hanyou on his lap as he rested his head on his shoulder. When their breathing went back to normal Inuyasha kissed Koga's neck. "This may hurt a bit" Koga said as he bit Inuyasha between his neck and shoulder-blade. Inuyasha whimpered in pain as he felt Koga biting him, so he followed his example. When both finished marking each other they licked the blood off of the mating mark.

"I love you Koga" he said giving Koga a quick but sweet kiss.

"I love you too, pup" he said as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's naked body, who had his legs wrapped around the wolf's body.

"So... fuck me again?" he asked licking Koga's neck seductively, who moaned and started attacking Inuyasha placing open mouth kisses up and down his neck, making him moaned as he felt Koga's dick getting harder. And so they started doing it, again.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about this lemon? Was it better than the first one? I'm seriously in love with InuKoga. Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 18:

2 hours later, after Koga and Inuyasha finished mating...

"Inuyasha?" Koga called.

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha, I... I have to go now, okay?" the wolf prince said the feeling of sadness and guilt hitting him as he said to his puppy that he had to leave him, it didn't matter if it was just for at least a day or two he felt horrible for having to leave the puppy alone.

"Why?" the hanyou snapped. "Why are you leaving me after we just mated?" he asked staring down at the ground.

"Because... because I have to go back to my pack, but is just going to be two days top. I promise that I'll come back, I'll just go to inform them that I mated with you, okay?" Koga said giving a quick kiss to the hanyou on the lips.

"But if you're going to tell them, shouldn't I go with you?" he asked with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, but you promised that you would go back to the temple, so go, I'll come back to you. I promise puppy, I'll just tell them and then I will come back, I promise" he said holding the puppy closer to him.

"You promise?" he asked a little sad because his mate was leaving, not forever it would be just a couple of days, but still he felt like if he would be leaving for a lifetime.

"I promise" Koga said raising his hand. "If I break my promise then you can do whatever you want with me... But... If I keep my promise then you'll do whatever I ask you to, sounds good?" he said smirking, as he gave a little squeeze to the hanyou's butt.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt Koga squeezing his butt. "You're such a perv" he said giving Koga a quick kiss.

"Yeah! but you like it pup" Koga teased making the hanyou blush.

"Don't call me puppy" Inuyasha argue still blushing.

"Why not?" Koga teased the hanyou.

"Because I'm not a puppy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You are my puppy" Koga stated grabbing Inuyasha by the waist. "Let's get going, I'll drop you off at the temple, okay" he said giving a quick kiss to Inuyasha.

"Fine, let's go. But if you don't come back in three days you'll be in a world of pain" Inuyasha said showing off his claws.

"Hey, hey calm down I'll keep my promise. I have to keep it because I won't lose to a mutt like you" he teased his mate, who punch him on the shoulder. "Why you do that for?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"For calling me a mutt, you mangy wolf" Inuyasha said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Let's get going, pup" the wolf said carrying his mate bridal-style, walking him back to the temple.

"Put me down Koga I maybe a little sore but I can still walk you know" Inuyasha argue.

"I don't care. I want to carry you, so I'll carry you so stop arguing with me" he stated, Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms across his chest showing that he was annoyed but didn't dare to say another word.

* * *

The couple stopped a couple of feet away from the temple, and that's when Koga finally let the hanyou walk again. As soon as his feet touched the ground again he pinned his mate to the ground holding his hands at each side of the wolf's face. "How long are you going to be gone?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"I'll be here in 2 days I swear" he said looking straight into the hanyou's golden orbs.

"You promise?" the hanyou said licking Koga's neck.

"I promise... Ah... s-stop... doing that" Koga said trying to free himself out of the hanyou's grip. Koga could felt himself getting harder and harder as Inuyasha started to softly moan in his ear.

"You really don't want me to go do you?" Koga asked with a smirk.

"Nope" the hanyou simply said placing soft kisses all over the wolf's face.

"I don't want to go either but I have to, is my duty as alpha plus the guys most be worried about me" he said giving a quick kiss to his mate, who was resting on top of him.

"But why don't they come here looking for you?" he asked not wanting to let go of his mate.

"Because I told them not to come" came the simple reply.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously now wanting to know the reason why Koga didn't want Ginta and Hakkaku for coming looking for him.

"Because the reason I came looking for you was because I was going to say goodbye since you now had Miroku back, plus I didn't know how you really felt about me" he explained.

"So... you were coming to just say goodbye. Uh... so that means that you don't really love me" he said with watery eyes.

"No... no Inuyasha I came to say goodbye to you because I love you and if you loved Miroku so much, I wanted you to be happy and with me here you would have never been happy with him" he explained kissing his mate's forehead.

"So you would live your entire life alone suffering, because you wanted me to be happy with another guy?" he looked down at Koga's bright blue eyes. "That's just stupid" he simply said giving the wolf a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know that's why I was thinking of mating with Sango if you were going to mate with Miroku" he said and Inuyasha gave him a cold glare.

"Don't say that again" Inuyasha snapped at Koga.

"Hey calm down I chose you and I don't regret it" the wolf said kissing Inuyasha's neck.

"But either way you would had live a sad life after she would die, because she's a human and you're a demon" Inuyasha went back to talking about the decision that Koga would had made if he had mated with Miroku.

"Inuyasha listen could we please stop talking about that, we are together now and we will be together forever, okay?" Koga said sightly irritated.

"Okay I'm sorry I just got jealous that's all" Inuyasha apologized.

"Why do you get jealous if we are together forever Inuyasha? it was just an option that's all is not like I did anything with her" Koga said laughing lightly for the cause of the puppy's jealousy.

"I know I'm sorry Koga" Inuyasha apologized burying his head on Koga's shoulder.

"It's okay Inuyasha, now come on I'll drop you at the temple and I'll go bring the guys okay and I'll try with all my forces to be back tomorrow at noon okay" Koga promised.

Inuyasha smiled at Koga and got off of him. Koga stood up after him and wrapped his arms around him. "Come on let's go" the wolf said lifting Inuyasha again and started walking towards the temple.

"Put me down you mangy wolf" Inuyasha argue.

"I said come on let's go and if you're walking we will be there in a week" Koga said teasing the little puppy that he was carrying.

"Oh yeah then hurry up already and do your tornado thing so that we can get to the temple quick" Inuyasha snapped. Koga glared at him and started running at full speed, the only thing that could be seeing was a small tornado running through the woods.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled happily staring at the tornado heading towards the temple. Sango turned around and gasped as she saw the tornado disappear and that Koga appeared holding Inuyasha in his arms.

"Now could you put me down!" Inuyasha said blushing as he saw that everyone was staring at them except for Miroku who surprisingly wasn't in the temple.

"Quit arguing already!" Koga snapped putting Inuyasha down. "Well here you have him little guy" he said looking at Shippo who was jumping up and down of joy.

"Inuyasha, your here" Shippo yelled jumping over to Inuyasha.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he said smirking.

"You came back?" everybody turned to look at Sango who looked horrible.

"Sango" Inuyasha said running over to his friend's side. "What's wrong Sango? why you look so horrible?" he asked checking if she had a fever or something. "Sango!" he gasped as he noticed that she was burning up.

"What's wrong pup?" Koga asked running to his mate's side.

"Sango, she has a fever" he said worried. "Shippo" he called.

Shippo quickly ran over to Inuyasha's side. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"How long has Sango been looking like this?" he asked sharply. The little kitsune boy closed his eyes trying to remember since when had Sango been looking so bad.

"She has been like this for at least two days. She started feeling bad since she had a discussion with Miroku, he also left after she told him about what you two had talked about. But their discussion was worse than when you and Kagome used to argue" Shippo said really concerned about his friends health.

* * *

(Note: For Inuyasha's speed to get to where Koga lives is a 5 days trip, and since they met half way there that means he was gone for at least 3 days)

* * *

"Where. Is. He?" Inuyasha said feeling his anger rise.

"He left, but he took off that way" he said pointing to the south.

"Did he say if he was coming back?" Koga asked rubbing Inuyasha's back trying to calm him down.

"No" Shippo said sadly.

"I'll bring that little bastard back, you'll see" Inuyasha snapped laying Sango's body on one of the beds, sometime between their conversation she had fallen asleep.

"You'll bring no one back Inuyasha, listen I know that you are beyond pissed right now so just stay here and help Sango I'll run back to the guys and then I'll go looking for Miroku with Ginta and Hakkaku, okay" Koga explained holding Inuyasha between his arms.

Inuyasha let out a big sigh and nodded in approval looking into Koga's blue eyes. "I love you, Koga" he said giving him a quick kiss. "Now go, I'll be waiting for you" he said.

"Oh yeah now you want me to leave, do you know how that makes me feel?" he questioned with a serious look, outside because inside he was laughing like crazy. "I feel used" Koga said bursting into laughter which was cut off when he received a smack on the back of the head by Inuyasha, who looked really mad.

"Go. Now" he said sternly. Koga nodded gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door towards his territory, where Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for him.

"Inuyasha, Kaede says that the best way to break a fever is just to sweat it away and to take some herbs. I know which herbs are so I'll go get them" Shippo said running out the door follow by Kirara. Inuyasha nodded as he watch the little kitsune boy running to the forest.

"Well to make you sweat we have to get you hot so what do I do to do that?" he wondered looking around the temple. 'Maybe I should build a fire and make her lay beside it. No... the smoke will make her worst' he kept thinking while walking checking every corner around the temple trying to get an idea.

* * *

5 minutes later...

"Inuyasha" Shippo called running inside the temple with all of the herbs in his hands.

"You got them?" Inuyasha asked really worried about his friend health condition. Shippo nodded and went to start boiling all the herbs and made Inuyasha mash a couple of them. When the tea was done Inuyasha ran to Sango's side with tea, bringing her up into a sitting position he made her drink it.

"Inuyasha she needs to rest so that the herbs can have an affect, for now she needs to be cold so do not cover her with any blankets okay" Shippo said throwing all the covers into a corner of the room. Inuyasha nodded and layed Sango down and walking over to the corner of the room where Shippo made another bed with all of the covers he found.

"She should be alright, right runt?" he asked curious.

"Yeah the herbs are probably making affect now, all she has to do is get some rest and with the help of herbs she'll start to sweat the fever away" Shippo said unsure if that last part might happen. "Come on Inuyasha we have to get some rest too" he said closing his eyes hoping that Sango would be better in the morning.

"Maybe your right" Inuyasha said and closed his eyes to go to sleep, something that he hadn't done in a few days.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading please keep reviewing this story. And Thank you Naimma (Guest) for your reviews, I'm glad that you liked the twist.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 19:

The next day...

"Inuyasha" Shippo called lightly shaking him, the hanyou was still asleep and it was noon already, but Inuyasha didn't wake up.

Shippo was the first one to wake that day and the first thing he did was check on Sango, who no longer had fever and was sleeping peacefully.

After checking Sango he went back to the forest with Kirara to pick some more herbs in case Sango's fever came back.

When he got back with Kirara he went to make breakfast for his surprise not even the smell of food made Inuyasha wake up, so he figured that he had been awake for more than a week to be in so deep sleep.

He sigh in defeat knowing that he couldn't make the hanyou awake so he ate all the food with Kirara.

'What will happen when Koga finds Miroku and brings him here?' Shippo wondered as his imagination took over control.

* * *

Inuyasha was talking with Sango peaceful waiting for the return of his mate with Miroku and Ginta and Hakkaku. When all they saw was Koga walking over to the temple followed by Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha gasps when he noticed that Koga is carrying a body.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... we just found him hanging from a tree down in the south lands" Koga said placing Miroku's dead body on the ground. Sango fainted and Shippo and Kirara ran to her side. Koga had an arm wrapped around his mate's waist and another in his back rubbing it trying to comfort his mate.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." Koga whispers into Inuyasha's ear.

"It is all my fault I should had never left his side and after that fight we had I did left him and went to mate with you... I'm such a bastard, It's all my fault" Inuyasha started blaming himself because Miroku commited suicide.

* * *

"That can't be right I hope that doesn't happen, that'll be too much for Inuyasha. Poor guy has always been suffering because of love and that's not fair, he deserves to be happy. He deserves to spend eternity happy beside Koga" Shippo stated getting slightly angry because of his imagination, thinking that if Miroku is dead that would hurt Inuyasha more than what Kagome did to him.

"Shippo?" the little kitsune boy turned to see that Sango was calling him. He rushed to Sango's side to see that she was trying to sit up.

"No, no Sango stay down you need to rest. Last night you had a terrible fever, wait here I'll bring you something to prevent you don't get it again, Ok. So wait here and don't move" Shippo demanded and ran down the hall to the kitchen to start making the tea he had made last night for Sango, again.

* * *

5 minutes later...

Shippo arrived in the room to find Sango sitting cross-legged brushing her hair. He looked at her weird because she had been really depressed after the fight with Miroku, and now she looked happy and with more energy than ever before. "Are you alright Sango?" he asked a worried about the way his friend was acting.

"Of course I feel better than ever" came the reply followed by a sweet and kind smile. That smiled shocked the little kitsune boy, she hadn't smiled like that since the last time she had seen Kohaku in the hospital.

"Are you sure, Sango?" he asked concerned.

"Of course silly, I'm fine" she said smiling.

"If you say so, here drink this" he said giving her the tea he made in case she would get a fever again.

Sango gave him a smile and drank the whole tea in one sip. Inuyasha was still sleeping and Kirara was outside playing with some butterflies. Shippo eyed Sango up and down trying to figure out what had happened to her, a couple of days ago she had been depressed and now out of nowhere she was acting like if nothing had happened.

"Hey, uh... Sango, would you like to go see Kohaku, he's still at the hospital and you haven't seen him in a week now, don't you think that he may want to see you?" Shippo suggested trying to see if Sango flipped or did something more Sango like, but she didn't do anything she just nodded and smiled.

"Of course Shippo, would you like to go visit him with me?" she asked and the little kitsune boy nodded and looked over at Kirara, who had already transformed.

"Alright!" he squealed and ran to Kirara, who was ready to take off. "But we should tell Inuyasha where we are going, because if he wakes up and we're not here he is going to get worried"

"Ok then let's go tell him" Sango said starting to walk towards Inuyasha, who was still asleep.

"Inuyasha" Shippo called lightly shaking the sleeping hanyou. "Inuyasha" he called a little louder, but he didn't get any response. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled and that surely woke up the hanyou.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped showing his claws taking an attack-position. Shippo almost got a heart attack when Inuyasha pointed his claws at him in attack-position. "Why the hell did you had to yelled at me?" he asked rabidly, he hated when somebody waked him up so harshly.

"S-Sorry..." Shippo apologised. "Sorry Inuyasha I just tried calling you and you didn't wake up so I had to yell at you to wake you. Sorry" he explained.

"And why did you wake me up anyway?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I... I just wanted to let you know that I'm going with Sango to see Kohaku at Kagome's time" he said in a low tone.

"Oh... then go I'll be okay and Koga is coming back soon so I'll be alright" Inuyasha said in a low tone staring down at the floor.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know" Shippo said jumping into Kirara's back. After Sango said goodbye they took off to Kagome's time to visit Kohaku, who was still in the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 20:

Koga's POV - I was running through the forest following Miroku's fading scent, with Ginta and Hakkaku following me. We have been after the scent for over 8 hours and still no sign of him.

"Koga look over there" I heard Ginta called from behind me, when I turned I saw him pointing into something behind some trees. The only thing I could see was just a shadow running from behind the trees but I couldn't see if it was a male or a female, but before I could react the shadow stepped into the light.

"Miroku?" I gasped eyeing him up and down. His clothes were a little torned and dirty with mud and aslo had little red stains which I think that are blood stains. His face had scratches all over it. I don't know what happened too him but I'm glad his alive, I couldn't bare to see Inuyasha's face if he had died.

"Koga? what are you doing here? I thought that you were with Inuyasha" Miroku said like nothing happened. Koga glanced over at Ginta who looked at Miroku with a raised eye brow, we must be thinking the same thing because he is looking at Miroku like me.

"Are you okay Miroku?" I asked with a raised eye brow. He doesn't look okay but well at least he is alive, but why is he asking me if I was with Inuyasha like nothing happened. I thought that Inuyasha and I mating was the reason why he left the temple? I can't understand this sudden change in his behavior.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" he asked curious. I was about to open my mouth to answer him when I detected a strange scent, well it wasn't strange but it wasn't too common to smell it in a human.

"Where have you been Miroku?" I snapped at him my anger slightly rising without any reason. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at me weird as if wondering the reason why I just snapped at the young monk.

"Eh... Um... Uh... I don't remember"

"Then what do you remember? do you remember the reason why you left the temple?" I asked trying to discover if what he just said was true if he doesn't remember where he was then maybe he... he... "Answer me Miroku!" I snapped again. He couldn't have been so stupid to go to The Master of Potions, right?

"Uh... All I remember after Naraku's death is kind of blurry, but I remember Sango telling me that Inuyasha had run off with you into the forest" he said and my eyes widen.

He went to The Master of Potions. Damn it! Inuyasha is going to kill him now. But I think is better this way because now he won't feel bad because the puppy is with me now and not with him.

"Miroku we have to get you back to the temple it's getting kind of late, so let's go" Ginta said starting to walk away with Hakkaku. Miroku followed them and I was walking I think that for the first time at a normal pace while they were running at full speed.

* * *

7 hours later...

We finally arrived at the temple and Hakkaku was carrying Miroku since walking 4 hours non-stop tired him, but clearly it was because he hadn't sleep much in a couple of days.

"Koga!" I heard someone scream happily and when I turned I saw my puppy standing in the door smiling like crazy until he saw Miroku that's when he's smile disappeared. Hakkaku stopped in-front of Inuyasha, who eyed the monk's body like trying to know if he was dead or alive.

"He's alive if that's what you're wondering" I said standing a few feet away from them. The puppy looked at me he's face filled with sadness and guilt, he looked like he was about to cry and that's when I ran to he's side and hugged him trying to comfort him.

"Sh... puppy is okay he's alive, please don't cry" I said in a loving and concerned tone while rubbing his back. He wasn't crying but that didn't meant that he wouldn't cry, I mean he still liked the guy even if they were just friends now but still it most still hurt seeing him like this.

"Thanks" he said in a barely audible tone.

"No problem pup. But we have a problem" I said in a serious tone. He backed away from the hug to look at my face, which was as serious as I could have it.

"What's the problem?" he asked and I could see how worried he was, maybe he was thinking the problem had something to do with Miroku, which it did but not in the bad way if not the problem was that Miroku was the one with the problem.

"Inuyasha... Miroku, he got his memory erased. He doesn't remember anything very well after Narraku's death" I said and I could swear that for a second there I saw Inuyasha's eyes turn blood-red, but they quickly returned into their normal golden color.

* * *

Note: I hope you guys liked it and sorry because it was a short one but I decided to end chapter #20 here to make the next chapters more interesting. Review?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 21:

Koga's POV - "That stupid bastard, how could he do that, I know he was hurt but having your memories erased but that's really stupid" Inuyasha snapped, his eyes changing between blood-red and it's natural golden color.

I got to say that after what I've seen the pup do when he goes full-demon is pretty scary and right now if he goes there I guess that neither of us could stop him from hurting Miroku. As much as I hate to say but the pup is right it was a stupid thing to do, he shouldn't have been so childish as to erase his memories even if he was hurt that isn't an excuse to cut it.

"I'm going to kill him when he wakes up" Inuyasha snapped showing off his claws. The look on his face isn't good I hope that Miroku prepares himself for what's coming to him, when he awakes. Poor man.

"Hey pup I know that you're mad and all but can you please try to calm yourself a little at least. You have me freaking out every time your eyes start changing color. So please calm yourself Inuyasha" I said trying to calm him down, at least a little because seriously as funny as it would be seeing Miroku running with Inuyasha chasing him I don't want the pup to kill him, again.

I know it hasn't been that long since Inuyasha and me mated but I really miss him. It's not that I miss the sex, even do that we only slept one time together, I really miss having my arms wrapped around his body, cuddling with him, kissing him and who am I kidding? I really miss having sex with him. The way he moaned my name it's just intoxicating, I mean I just get hard remembering our mating day. That was one of the most important days of my life.

"Koga?" I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking down at the ground with watery eyes. I don't know why his eyes are watery I don't want him to cry, I can't bare to know that my puppy is crying. "Koga?" he called again this time followed by a little sob, and that's when I snapped.

"Are you alright pup?" I asked concerned, but he didn't answer me he just brought me closer to him and he hug me. I stare down at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him but he doesn't seem sick or anything, so I guess that he is alright, so I hugged him back burying my face in his hair taking in his intoxicating scent.

"I love you Koga, and thanks for worrying about me. I love you" he said before giving me a kiss. The kiss became deeper and deeper and soon both of our tongues were battling for dominance a battle of which I'm grateful I came out victorious. As the kiss became more passionate we had to pulled back do to the lack of air.

"Koga!" a too familiar voice shouted from behind us. By the scent it had I knew it was either Ginta or Hakkaku, because it smelt like both so I don't really know which one of them is.  
"What's wrong?" I asked frantic, thinking that maybe Miroku awoke or something was wrong with him.

"Uh... nothing. It's just that we wanted to know if you guys were going to the spring because we wanted to use it. So are you going to the spring?" Hakkaku said trying to hide his face but obviously failing since I could clearly see him blushing. I don't know why they don't just say it to me, I already know that they mated so I don't know what's the big deal is since they are already mated, with each other.

"Oh... well..." I looked over at the pup. "Inuyasha do you want to use the spring?"

"No. You?"

"Nope" was my simple reply. "So..." I said looking back at Hakkaku. "wait you said we. Does that mean that you are going to the spring with Ginta? I mean the two of you? naked? all alone in the spring? It sound weird, doesn't pup?" I teased looking at Inuyasha, who raised an eye brow, probably wondering why I was teasing the poor wolf.

Hakkaku's blush deepen and by now it was obvious that he couldn't hide it anymore. "No... No wait is not what you think we were just thinking that it was best if we bathe together so that we could finish faster and go back to watching Miroku" he defended quickly obviously realizing that what he said wasn't a good excuse, but why make the cub suffer?

"Cut the crap Hakkaku I know that you and Ginta are together and that you mated" I snapped clenching my hands into fists, I was acting like if I was angry with them because they mated but I'm actually happy for them, but that doesn't mean that I can't get a little fun out of this situation.  
Hakkaku's eyes widen in fear and started getting teary, probably thinking that I was going to hurt them for what they did, and that was when I couldn't take it anymore. Is like my weakness to see one of my love ones crying. I just can't take it. "Look Hakkaku it was just a joke I'm not mad at you. Actually I'm not mad with neither of you. I'm actually happy for the both of you, so congrats and sorry for scaring you" I apologized wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Hakkaku you are like my brother and I love you, don't you ever forget that" I whispered into his ear. I know I can't see his face but I bet that he is smiling like an idiot, but I'm happy for him. The cub deserves to be happy and with Ginta I'm sure that he'll be.

"I love you too Koga" he whispered back into my ear, returning the hug.

"You two look pretty cute hugging" said Ginta standing behind Hakkaku a couple of feet away with his arms folded in front of his chest. Hakkaku gasped when he heard his mate's voice coming from behind him.

"Ginta?" he asked pulling away from the hug and turning around to look at his mate standing there smirking.

"Yeah. So you know?" he asked looking at me, walking over to his mate's side and holding his hand.

"Yeah. You stupid why didn't you told me anything?" I snapped folding my arms in front of my chest. He raised an eye brow probably wondering why the sudden attitude change? but I need to do it this way to show them that they can trust me with anything that happens even if it something as important as the fact that they mated and with each other, which is something that isn't common but either way I'm happy for them.

"We... I mean I was afraid of your reaction, sorry for not telling you. But how long have you known?" he asked throwing an arm around Hakkaku's shoulder.

"About a week ago" I simply replied. "I know that you tried to hide it as much as possible but I think that the clearly mating marks couldn't be well hidden, so I figured everything out and decided to keep shut until now. Because I'm mad at the both of you for not telling me anything, you know things like this don't happen often, you idiots" I said smacking Ginta in the side of the head.

"Okay... okay we're sorry" Ginta said rubbing the spot on his head in where I hit him in.

"Okay now aren't you going to the spring? Me and the pup are going to go watch over Miroku while you go and do whatever it is that you are going to do" I said taking Inuyasha's hand in mine and rubbing it gently with my thumb. But as soon as Ginta and Hakkaku turned around to walk to the spring I stopped them. "But please make it quick me and Inuyasha need to settle a bet" I said smiling devilishly at the pup, who rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek leaving a warm feeling in the place his lips touched.

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded before storming off running into the spring area, leaving me and the pup walking back into the temple to watch over Miroku, who I hope that doesn't wake up until tomorrow.

* * *

As we came near the temple Inuyasha flinched when we heard a very loud but also familiar animalistic roar.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the sky were we saw Kirara flying towards us with Sango and Shippo on her back.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo screech happily running towards the pup, who let go of my hand to catch the little kitsune go jumped into his arms.

I got to admit is weird seeing them as this I mean, before the two of them didn't get along too well since the pup was always messing with the little fox and now they're hugging and acting as if they were siblings or something close.

"I missed you Inuyasha" said the little kitsune

"Me too you little runt. Did Sango get better or worst?" the pup asked concerned looking over at the demon slayer.

"She's better. Kagome gave her some medicines to make her feel better" the kitsune explained. Inuyasha just nodded and Shippo jumped off of him.

"How long do you think that those two are going to be in the spring?" the pup asked wrapping his arms around my neck. I don't know how long are those two going to be in the spring but if Inuyasha wants what I want then they are going to get out of there now.

"I don't know but I know a way to make them get out quick" I said with a devilish smirk, the pup just nodded and gave a me a quick kiss on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #22

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Koga called getting close to the offspring. Inuyasha and him gasped at the scene in front of them Ginta pounding into Hakkaku merciless making him scream his name in pleasure as his prostate was hit in every single thrust that Ginta did.

"Maybe we should let them finish before throwing them out of there, don't you think?" Inuyasha said looking into Koga big blue beautiful eyes, he smiled when the wolf just simple nodded in agreement.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Finally!" Koga snorted annoyed by all the time he had to wait so that he and his mate could have some alone time, thanks to Ginta and Hakkaku who were doing what he wanted to do at the spring.

Not wanting to waste another second Koga picked Inuyasha up and carried him bridal-style to the spring.

When they reached the spring in a blink of an eye Koga was fully naked and starting to undress Inuyasha as well. "Eager aren't we?" Inuyasha teased.

"You have no idea" Koga said in a husky tone liking his lips looking at Inuyasha's naked body. _Inuyasha his mate. His Inuyasha..._

Koga walked over to the hanyou and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. The kiss became more and more heated, their tongues battling for dominance, a battle of which Koga came out victorious.

Breaking the kiss Koga started to kiss and suck on his mate's neck leaving red marks here and there on Inuyasha's silky smooth skin.

Inuyasha gasped loudly arching to Koga's mouth, where it had latched onto his right-nipple and was sucking gently on the small hardened-nub of flesh, a low-whine of pleading escaped his parted lips as he looked at the other man with dazed and lust-filled eyes of rapidly darkening golden.

Inuyasha shuddered, tensing as the pressure inside of him intensified when his mate's mouth moved to suck on his other nipple, arching to his lips once more as a slightly pained, slightly pleasured sound burst forth from his reaction, feeling his stomach-muscles clench tight with a desperate-longing for more, his hips moving in an unconscious circular motion that unintentionally ground the full roundness of his ass against Koga's hard cock.

"Okay..." Koga panted lightly pushing Inuyasha to the ground. "Spread your legs" he demanded in a husky tone sending chills up the pup's spine. Inuyasha with a second thought did as he was told and spread his legs as much as he could.

"Mmm... Pup you look delicious" the wolf said giving a sweet kiss to his pup. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss feeling Koga's head rubbing teasingly against his entrance.

"Suck" Koga instructed bring his fingers into Inuyasha's lips. Complying Inuyasha sucked on them erotically coating them with saliva, tracing his tongue up and down the sides of them, making the wolf moaned.

"Fuck!" Koga exclaimed. "Pup you really know how to suck" he panted replacing his fingers with his lips as he kissed the hanyou. While deepening the kiss he brought his fingers down to Inuyasha's entrance.

He rubbed his mate's entrance making it slick with saliva, and began slowly working a finger inside of him.

"Koga..." the pup whispered, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back on a moan when the other man's lips fastened onto the silky-skin of his neck, sucking on it gently. "Please... I can't take it anymore. I need you inside of me..." he pleaded.

"Soon pup... soon" he whispered adding a second finger into Inuyasha. The hanyou moaned thrusting back into the fingers wanting to feel more. Koga smirked at the action and started parting his fingers inside of the pup, stretching his muscles preparing him for his dick.

"Inuyasha. The faster you relax the after I can be inside of you" he said and Inuyasha nodded and forced himself to relax, not wanting to wait any longer to feel Koga inside of him.

Koga pushed his fingers inside deeply, and began to pump them in and out of Inuyasha speeding up the pace. He watched the expressions in his mate's face as he fingered him deeply.

Suddenly Inuyasha arched his back and moaned, when Koga added a third finger and stopped moving and looked down at him.

"Hit that spot again" Inuyasha demanded breathlessly. Koga smirked at the demand and pushed his fingers in stroking again. "Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed in pure pleasure.

"I'd say that you 're ready" Koga said pulling out his fingers and bringing his dick to Inuyasha's entrance. He rubbed it a little before thrusting into him. He moaned loving the feeling of Inuyasha's tightness and warmth around his dick.

He fought with all his strength not to move and fuck the pup merciless, he wanted for Inuyasha to get use to the feeling before he could start fucking him like crazy.

"Ko-oga move" he begged moving his hips making Koga moaned again loving the warmth from his mate.

"Fuck pup you are so tight. Mmm..." he moaned as he started thrusting into Inuyasha. He slowly started picking up his pace hearing the pup's moans.

He gave one deep thrust in which he hit his mate's prostate making him moan louder. "Ah... Koga right there, don't stop" he moaned.

The wolf smirked and started thrusting into him faster and harder hitting Inuyasha's sweet spot every single time.

"Oh... Fuck Koga. Mmmm... Oh..." he moaned thrusting his hips back making them both moan because of the new depth that Koga was inside of him.

"Mmm... Inuyasha fuck you are so hot" the wolf said thrusting back into his mate, who wrapped his arms around his neck bringing his head down for a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Koga I'm close" he panted resting his head on the wolf's shoulder. Koga smirk at the warning and grabbed the hanyou's hard dick and started pumping it in times with his thrusts.

"Me too pup" he said kissing him eagerly making Inuyasha moan from the kiss. Koga gave his pup a little bite on the lips before the pup arched his back and threw his head back as Koga hit his sweet spot again but this time at an in-human speed.

"Come for me pup" he whispered huskily into his mate's ear, giving it a lick which caused the pup to moan.

Koga pumped Inuyasha's dick three more times before the pup came in his hand. "Koga..." he moaned as he came in his mate's hand.

"Inuyasha..." Koga moaned as the hanyou's muscles tighten around his dick. "Fuck so good" he moaned as he gave three last thrusts before coming explosively deep inside him. He gave a few more thrust before he fell over Inuyasha's body, not pulling out of him.

"I love you Inuyasha" the wolf panted giving the hanyou's chest a kiss.

"I love you too Koga" the hanyou replied feeling his conscious fading. Koga was in the same situation but if he wanted to make sure that the pup got pregnant he couldn't pull out just yet.

"Um... Koga I'm tired pull out" Inuyasha said trying his best not to sound whiny but it came out that way.

"Okay love I'll pull out" Koga replied knowing that if this time it didn't work than they could keep trying, so he pulled out. "Want to wash up before we go?" he said pointing to the spring.

"I don't have the energy to do pretty much anything right now" the pup said rubbing his eyes, starting to feel sleepy.

"That's okay I'll wash the both of us" Koga said picking him up and getting into the spring to bathe before getting back to the others.

After they washed up Koga kissed Inuyasha's forehead and started walking to their clothes. Inuyasha stood up walking over to Koga, who gave him his clothes back.

When they were fully dressed Koga picked Inuyasha up and carried him back to the temple bridal-style. Inuyasha was already sleeping resting his head on his mate's shoulder inhaling his husky scent. A scent that a couple of months ago made him sick and now he just couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I actually feel bad for Miroku because he didn't get too much action with Inuyasha mean while Koga does. Review?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 23:

Koga stepped into the temple holding a sleeping Inuyasha in his arms. Ginta and Hakkaku were outside just enjoying each others company, Shippo was playing with Kirara and Sango was in Mushin's room talking with Miroku.

"Is he awake yet?" Koga asked looking at the couple.

"Yeah but he is talking with Sango" informed Hakkaku.

"Good" the wolf exclaimed. Hakkaku raised an eye brow at his alpha's exclamation.

"Why is it good?" Ginta asked.

"Because now we can asked him if he remembers anything" came the reply and with that Koga kept walking into the temple.

* * *

Outside...

"Do you think that Inuyasha could kill Miroku?" asked Ginta slightly worried. It has been a long time since they saw Inuyasha go full-demon and well it is nearly impossible to stop him, so his nerves were accepted, a little.

"I don't think so. I mean sure that he can be mad at Miroku and maybe he is going to hit him a little or something but kill him, please Inuyasha wouldn't go that far. After all they still are friends" Hakkaku explained, placing a kiss on his mate's forehead.

* * *

Inside the temple...

"Koga?" Sango called as soon as she saw him enter the temple.

"Yes?" he asked. "Um... Can I leave the pup in the other room? I want to talk to Miroku" he informed.

"Of course" Sango said and Mirou nodded.

"Thanks" Koga said before leaving and going into the other room to lay Inuyasha down on the bed.

When Koga came back he saw that Sango was saying goodbye to Miroku, who wanted to talk to the wolf prince.

"Koga" he called.

"Yeah?" said man (or demon) asked.

"I know that you want to talk to me and well before you start asking me questions I'm going to say that I'm sorry" Miroku said.

Koga stared at the monk as if he had grown a second head. "What are you apologizing for, Miroku?" he asked.

"I... I remember... I remember everything" the monk informed bursting into tears. "I remember what I said to Inuyasha. What happened the night of the full moon. The whole situation with Kagome. The fact that I was killed and resurrected by Sesshomaru. But I also know that it was my fault that Inuyasha left me for you after all I was accusing him wrong and I'm sorry for that. Now I know that we were never meant to be" Miroku stated starting to cry harder. Koga was just sitting staring in shock at the crying monk.

'He remembers everything? But he is not upset with me? I don't understand him' Koga wondered trying to understand the resson why Miroku wasn't mad at him, because the pup chose him.

"I'm sorry Koga. I-I really feel bad for Inuyasha I mean our relationship wasn't meant to be. I mean he is half-demon and I'm just a human after all. That means that he would live hundreds of years long after I have died" the monk said looking straight into Koga's big beautiful blue eyes.

"Miroku..." Koga said wrapping his arms around the monk in a hug. "I'm sorry. I know you really like Inuyasha but I think that this was for the best" he paused trying to find the right words to talk to the monk. "What I mean is... is... Miroku I'm sorry I'm not good at trying to comfort people. But I can listen to you and try my best to try to make you feel better" the wolf said.

Miroku started to cry again, but this weren't tears of pain it were of joy. "Thank you" he whispered into Koga's ear with a little smile.

"It's okay Miroku" the wolf prince assured him. "Hey... do you remember anything after you argued with Sango? Shippo said that you were really mad" he said pulling away from the hug.

"I don't remember what I did after I left. That part is blurry. I remember that I left and then I found a spring but that's all I remember. Do you a an idea of where I might have went?" Miroku asked his voice full of hope.

Koga took a deep breath, feeling bad for having to bring Miroku down. "Sorry" he murmured, hugging the monk again. Miroku sighed in defeat, he felt bad for arguing with Sango, he'll have to apologize to her when he gets a chance. "I'm sorry Miroku but with that little information I can't help you. But if you remember anything jut tell me and I'll try to figure out what happened to you. Okay" he said, rubbing Miroku's back trying to comfort him, but feeling miserably.

"Thanks Koga but you have to look out after Inuyasha now, so I'll try to find out what happened to me before you found me but thanks anyway. I appreciate it a lot" Miroku said pulling away from the hug. "I'll go see what Sango is doing, bye" he said getting up and starting to walk out of the room, leaving Koga alone and feeling bad for him.

* * *

A/N: Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 24:

"Koga?" the wolf heard someone call, he didn't really paid much attention to the voice since he was lost in his thoughts trying to find a way to make Miroku remember what happened to him after he left the temple and before he found him. True that when he found him he had some of The Master of Potions scent on him but that didn't really say anything.

"Koga" a voice called from behind him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he flinched when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, snapping out of his thoughts, and turning around to find Inuyasha looking at him with watery eyes. "Oh gods sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry baby I didn't knew it was you. I'm so sorry baby" he apologized wrapping his arms around Inuyasha, who had years running down his face.

"Sorry baby" he whispered softly into the pup's ear, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. Inuyasha smiled at Koga's actions and nuzzled his nose against Koga's shoulder-blade.

"Love you" Inuyasha murmured kissing the wolf's neck.

Koga moaned when Inuyasha licked at one his sensitive spots on his neck. "Inuyasha..." he moaned. "We should go to the other room, don't you think?" he said lowering a hand so that it was resting in Inuyasha's lower-back and the other on his middle-back.

"Okay" Inuyasha said wrapping his legs around Koga's waist and his hands behind his neck.

When they reached the room Inuyasha unwrapped his legs from around his lover and gently pushed him into the bed. "Koga take me" Inuyasha said simply starting to undress.

"Are you sure pup?" Koga panted.

"Yes" Inuyasha growled. "Take off your clothes" he stated boldly, and Koga did as he was told without arguing, but then again who would complain when you are going to have sex with the one you are in love with?

"Take me now. Please Ko. Take me. Hard and fast. Please" he pleaded sitting on Koga's lap.

"I need to prepare you Yasha" he said fighting his instincts to just take the pup there with preparing him, but that would hurt him and can even make him bleed because of it.

"Forget that, I need you now. Please Ko I need you inside of me" he said his voice sounding almost like if he was whining.

"At least let me use oil, okay?" he tried to negotiate, trying to take care of His mate. His puppy. His Yasha, but said person was acting too stubborn for its own good.

Inuyasha nodded letting out a sigh of defeat. "Okay but hurry up" he approved whining.

Koga got up from the bed and rushed to take a small jar that was in a fur-bag laying on a corner of the room.

When the wolf prince got back the jar was snatched from his hands by a strangely over-horny Inuyasha. "Your fingers or my hole?" Yasha asked in a needy tone.

"Fine" Koga sighed admitting his defeat. "Put it in your hole" he instructed.

"Wise choice" Yasha said smirking. He lubed his fingers with some of the oil from the jar, which he had snatched from Koga's hands. When he found his fingers coated enough with the oil, he started preparing himself.

After he thought that he was prepared enough he pull his fingers out. "I'm ready. Now can you take me?" he said annoyed for having to wait so long for his mate to take him.

"I love you" Koga said, positioning himself between Inuyasha's legs.

Inuyasha moaned loudly as Koga sank into him, unable to prevent himself from hooking his legs around his wolf's waist, little mewing sounds, whimpers and growls escaping his throat as Koga started to move inside of him.

"Uh... Koga, please" Inuyasha groaned, his breathing sounding harsh as he begged unashamedly. "Faster. Harder" he said simply.

Koga moaned increasing his pace causing both of them to moaned when he hit Inuyasha's sweet-spot and he arched his back taking him in deeper.

"Ko, I- Oh gods! I c-can't hold on much longer... Please!" the pup pleaded.

"Then come for me, my lover" Koga rasped sexily, accenting his words with a hard thrust of his hips, lowering his head to lick at Inuyasha's lips with his tongue tenderly.

Inuyasha's body twisted under Koga's back arching, pushing up into the thrust and coming hard screaming his mate's name, his lips parted gasping for air, fingers clutching at Koga's shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Koga howled as he came after the pup, releasing his seed deep inside of him, he made a few more thrusts making sure that he had gotten his seed deep inside of his mate.

"I love you Ko" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Koga's body, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too baby" Koga said resting his head on top of Inuyasha's. "Hey stop that..." he chuckled as the pup's ears were hitting him on the face as he kissed his head, Inuyasha just giggled making his ears flap faster.

"Koga?" Inuyasha called.

"Yes?"

"What did you talk with Miroku? I mean it's just that when I found you, you were distracted. What were you thinking about?" he asked curious.

Koga sighed, he knew that this conversation was bound to come but now? right after they just made love isn't like a little inappropriate?

"Inuyasha" he started. "Right now I don't really want to talk about it. But I don't want you to feel bad or to think that it was about you, because it wasn't. The truth is... that I'm not the one that has to tell you the story, is Miroku. So let's just get some sleep pup, okay?" he said wrapping an arm around Yasha's waist pulling him closer and covering them both with one the blankets. Inuyasha snuggled closer to Koga, wanting to feel his warmth, it made him feel safe and his husky scent was intoxicating to him, it was like a drug that he simply just couldn't get enough of. After they were comfortable in the bed they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Note: To thewolf74 as always thanks for your reviews and yes Inuyasha is pregnant but doesn't know it yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 25:

Koga woke up to the horrible sound of somebody throwing up, but he didn't get out of the bed until he reached to touch Inuyasha, but found that he was gone and that was reason enough to make the wolf prince want to find the source if the terrible sound.

When he got to where the sound was coming from he found Inuyasha throwing up by some bushes. Koga went over to his side and started rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" The wolf asked, once Inuyasha finished emptying his stomach.

"Yeah... I'm fine" he replied cleaning his face with his sleeve. "It's fine I've been having morning sickness for a couple of days now" he confessed.

"Inuyasha? How l-long have you've been feeling l-like this?" The wolf asked, his eyes as big as plates.

"Um... it started a couple of days after you left" he said standing up. "Which reminds me" he said giving a smack to Koga's head.

"Ow... what was that for?" the wolf asked rubbing his head.

"Because you broke your promise you said that you would come back the next day in the afternoon and you ended up returning almost a week later" the hanyou snapped.

"Inuyasha that's not true. I was going to come back the next day how I promised but everything changed because I had to go look for Miroku which I spent 2 whole days looking for him, okay" Koga snapped, crossing his arms in-front of his chest. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have anything to say, Koga was right he had to go look for Miroku because the little fucker had run away after he found out that he had gone after Koga.

"I... I'm sorry" Inuyasha said in a low voice. "I'm sorry Koga. I had forgotten about that. Sorry" he apologized his eyes getting teary.

"It's okay Inuyasha I forgive you, just don't cry please baby don't cry" he said hugging his puppy. 'I don't understand him. One minute his snapping at me and the other his about to cry" he thought. "Come on pup let's go back inside" the wolf said walking back to the temple.

* * *

Later that day...

Inuyasha was sleeping in Mushin's room since Miroku had slept in his room last night. Everybody was outside except for Inuyasha who was sleeping. Miroku and Sango were taking a walk with Kirara and Shippo around the forest, while Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were talking about random things.

"So do you think that Inuyasha is sick or something? His been sleeping a lot" Hakkaku said leaning against Ginta, who wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm not sure but what I know is that he isn't sick" Koga assured him.

"Do you think that maybe he could be pregnant. He is a hanyou after all" Ginta said.

"Yeah I know that he can get pregnant and that's what I'm afraid off" Koga said looking down at the ground. Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes widen when they heard what their alpha and best friend told them.

"W-What? Koga what don't you want to have children?" Hakkaku gasped, their alpha shook his head.

"No, Hakkaku is not that I don't want to have children. It's just that right now we don't even have where to live okay. I mean right now were staying at this temple but we don't even have anywhere else to stay and that doesn't feel right" their alpha explained, looking down at the ground and sighing in defeat. "What I want to say is that as an alpha is my duty to protect the pack and the both of you and Inuyasha are my pack, so knowing now that the pup is pregnant means that I'll have to go search for a place to make our den" he said looking at his pack brothers with a sad smile.

"We know Koga but right now you need to be with Inuyasha and as much as it'll hurt your pride as an alpha we will be the ones looking for a place to make our den, deal?" Ginta suggested and Hakkaku began staring at his alpha with the best puppy-dog eyes he could come up with, which weren't as cute as Inuyasha's but they certainly beat the crap out of Koga's.

Koga let out another sigh of defeat and nodded at Ginta's suggestion as much as it hurt his pride as an alpha, his betas were right nevertheless right now his mate needed him and he had to be there for him because it was his duty,_ as mate_.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 26:

A couple of days later...

"This is it" Ginta announced looking around a rather big cave. It was the perfect spot for a den, it had multiple divitions that would perfectly serve as rooms, it also had a small cave that held a offspring that had a small waterfall falling from the roof of the cave. When the two wolf-demons finished especting the cave they decided to tell Koga that they had found the perfect spot for den, and it wasn't that far from the temple or Kaede's village either which made it even better since that meant that Inuyasha wouldn't get depressed because he misses his friends.

* * *

"Koga!" the two young wolf-demons shouted happily as they came close to the temple but soon their smiles turned into a frown when they found Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother standing in-front of the temple with what looked like a baby in his hands.

"Are you planning on standing there all day, you two?" came Koga's voice from behind the duo standing completely still trying to look the other way to avoid looking at Sesshomaru, who was glaring daggers at the wolfs for staring at him with a dumb expression on their faces. "Hello?" Koga said waving his hands in-front of Ginta's and Hakkaku's faces trying to gain their attention, which seems to be all now directed at the Inu Daiyokai standing in-front of them glaring daggers at them. If looks could kill Ginta and Hakkaku would have been killed in the most slowest and painful way because of the intense glaring Sesshomaru was sending their way.

"Koga I suggest you to control your little dogs if you want them to still be alive" Sesshomaru threatened creating his poison-whip and intensifying his glaring.

The duo gulped and blinked several times before starting looking around the place trying to ignore the look that the Inu Daiyokai was giving them. Koga clenched his hands into fists and snapped at Sesshomaru "They aren't dogs" the young alpha snapped defending his friends, who were too busy looking around to noticed the insult directed at them by Inuyasha's brother. "The are my brothers okay, Sesshomaru" he snapped crossing his arms in-front of his chest. "You weren't acting like a total asshole a couple of moments ago" the wolf indicated before turning around and walking over to the inside of the temple. Sesshomaru just made a 'humph' sound and started to walk into the inside of the temple as well followed by two really confused wolf-demons.

* * *

Inside the temple...

Inuyasha was sleeping soundlessly bed in what used to be Mushin's room, while the others were sitting in the living room waiting for Miroku and Sango to return from Kaede's village.

"Um... Koga?" Ginta asked, it had been a couple of minutes sitting there in the same room as Sesshomaru total silence of what felt like years, so his curiousity go the best of him and he was the one who the silence of the room.

"Yeah?" Koga replied looking over at him, he already knew what they were going to ask but he wasn't going to spoil the moment.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru here? and most importantly why does he have a baby with him?" asked a very curious Hakkaku, looking over at said Inu Daiyokai.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Koga said smirking evilly looking over at Sesshomaru.

"I am here because I wanted to apologize to my brother for my past actions as in for the reason I have this child with me is because he is my son" Sesshomaru explained his voice surprisingly calmed and kind of normal not like the normally cold and harsh tone he has. At hearing the Inu Daiyokai tone of voice Hakkaku's and Ginta's jaw dropped. They still couldn't believe the last part the child was Sesshomaru's son, the normal cold and cruel Lord of the West seem calmer and rather friendly this time compared with their previous encounters.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and/or favorited the story. I owe you guys a lot. So this is it the last count down to the last chapter of the story. I love you guys. Reviews?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 27:

"Your son?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked in unison and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at them as the tone of their voices clearly showed surpised and desbelief and that one pissed off Sesshomaru. He didn't never lies and he hates it when somebody calls him a liar.

"Yes, guys this is Sesshomaru's son" Koga said pointing at the baby in Sesshomaru's hands. "So did you find anything?" he continued his expression changing into a serious one.

"Yes, we found a cave it's bigger than our previous den and it has it's own offspring inside of it with a small waterfall" Hakkaku said with a huge smile on his face. "It also had a lot of divitions that can work perfectly for rooms and it's big enough for all of us" he exclaimed.

"Great, but is it far?"

"Not much just acouple of hours away. Now, since the baby is your son Lord Seshomaru, who's the mother?" Ginta asked politely looking directly at said Lord of the West. Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance, he knows that is his own fault that the wolves are now talking to him like if they were friends, which for him they weren't just because he's more calmed now that he has a son doesn't mean that automatically they become his friends.

"The mother of my child left him, she said that she didn't know how to be a mother and that she wishes me the best of luck with the baby. I hope that answers your question, now before any of you start asking any more questions, I'm just here to talk to my brother now could you just shut up and not talk about my son anymore" the Inu Daiyokai said taking a deep breath trying to keep his cool. He had a son now and this were his brother's family now, so some how they are kind of his family too, not that he would ever accept that, so he didn't want to kill part of his family even if they are very, very annoying.

"Okay, no more questions about your son" Hakkaku said before standing up and leaving for the offspring followed by a jumpy Ginta.

* * *

A couple of days later...

"You fucking bastard, why didn't you told me that I was pregnant? you fucking asshole!" Inuyasha yelled throwing a the nearest object he could find to Koga, who nearly missed the jar that was thrown at him, making it crash when it hit the wall behind him.

"Listen pup I know that your angry with me and I'm sorry. I know that I should've been the one to tell you that so I'm sorry but I found us a great cave for all of us to live together like a pack and it's not so far from here so you'll get to see your friends too. I'm sorry pup about not telling you.

Now what do you if we get your things and move into the cave?" Koga said keeping a safe distance between him and his mate, who seem to calm down when he heard the good news but that didn't make Koga any calmer knowing how fast Inuyasha's moods would ocasionally change because of the mood swings that the pregnancy causes.

"Okay, let's move!" Inuyasha said with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

A couple of months later...

"How long until he gives birth, Kaede?" Koga questioned sitting in-front of the old miko, who was going to help Inuyasha bring his children to the world.

"Two weeks at least" Kaede replied and the wolf prince nodded before getting up and heading out the door.

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Inuyasha I'm not going to lie this is going to be extremely painful but it's for your own good, okay. Now I need you to try to relax and push when I tell you to push, okay" Kaede explained and Inuyasha nodded. Kaede checked that Inuyasha's hole was stretched to it's maximum before giving him the order to push. "Now push!" she indicated when she had finished stretching the hole.

* * *

A week later...

"He's beautiful isn't he" Inuyasha said staring into his son's beautiful golden eyes. The baby giggled playing with one of his mother's fingers.

"His the most beautiful thing in the world" Koga said wrapping his arms around his mate's waist, before placing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you guys, you are my life" he whispers into Inuyasha's puppy-dog ears.

"Love you too, Koga. And I'm pretty sure that Kyo loves you too" Inuyasha replies resting his head against Koga's shoulder, bringing Kyo closer to his chest.

"You two have changed my life forever, and I will love you forever. My pups" Koga whispers leaning down to capture Inuyasha's lips in a kiss. Inuyasha turned around before breaking the kiss, Kyo now resting between his parents, keeping him warm, safe and secured.

"See how everything changes" Inuyasha laughs breaking the kiss and resting his head on his mate's neck, where his mating mark was clearly seen.

The End...

* * *

A/N: Sorry you guys for not writting a better ending but I think that this one is pretty even though it isn't the one I had planned for the story. I love you guys. Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. You're amazing. Don't forget to review this chapter. I give special thanks to thewolf74 for reviewing all of those chapters, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten to this chapter. Love you. You are great. Review?


End file.
